The Children Who Lived
by LizziePotter123
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasn't the only child who lived...what if he had a twin? Here, Harry and his younger twin sister grow up to cause mayhem at Hogwarts...awful at summaries, this promises lots of laughter!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile, but my computer crashed, and died so had to buy a new one!

Hope everyone has a happy new year-2011!

This idea was in my head for awhile-I'll write more of it sooner if I get feedback! Thanks!

I don't own anything Harry Potter- nothing. It all belongs to J K Rowling.

LizziePotter123

Chapter One- A Happy Day For All

James Potter sped past dozens of medical patients at St. Mungo's in his hurry to see his wife. Moments ago, he had received a owl at the Auror office from ole Padfoot, stating his wife-his lovely Lily, had gone into labor while he was visiting her, and that Lily would be moved to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible. Ignoring the angry shouts and glares his boss had given him, James had dashed out of work, and apparated as fast as he could into the hospital's main lobby, which sadly was covered with massive amounts of wizards, witches, and the occasional muggles that had been magically messed up in some way. As James tried to push past a school girl who looked as though she was filled with balloon gas, he spotted Sirius arguing with one of the female workers. With all the strength James could muster, he leaped over the girl and several other injured people, landing directly behind Sirius.

Unaware of James' presence, Sirius continued to yell at the woman.

"Look, I don't give a damn if I am not Lily's husband, I should be allowed to assist her until James does arrive! Your jackass rules are nothing but BULL-CRAP! YOU DO REALISE THAT SHE'S GONNA BE IN PAIN, YOU CRAZY SELF-CENTERED SON OF A-"

James lightly tapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"WHAT NOW, YOU GOD-DAMNED ASSHOL-" Sirius shouted, thinking it was another worker, but he then saw James' amused face staring at him, and he panicked, wondering how he came across to his best friend. "I mean, hey James, how have you been?" he said awkwardly, trying his best to smooth things over.

"Lovely Padfoot, excellent choice in words. Next time, though, don't be afraid to go full throttle and add in some extras." James replied, smirking. However, the sooner had he finished his sentence his faced turned into a look of terror and whispered desperately to the worker and his best friend, "Where is my wife?"

"Sir," the helper said, making sure to give Sirius a look of disgust before she continued, "your wife has just finished giving birth. I was about to tell him," here she pointed at Sirius as though he were vermin, "but he flipped his lid on me before I got a word in. Congratulations."

"Well?" James said, "Did Lily have a boy or girl?"

At this the worker chuckled.

"I'll let her tell you. This way, Mr. Potter."

And James followed the worker, leaving Sirius with his fists clenched, threatening to claw the woman's eyes out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a single thing that is or is related to Harry Potter. All of it- every last spec of it – is the property of J K Rowling.

Please review this, as I don't know if I should continue.

Thanks!

LizziePotter123

Chapter 2 – Fraternal Twins

"James!" Lily cried as he walked into the room with the worker.

"I'm here, Lils" James responded happily as he walked up to her side.

Lily's molded face of happiness turned into a look of rage the moment James was close to her, and before James could back away she had hit him across the face.

"James Potter, HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME GO THOUGH LABOR ALL BY MYSELF! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR F*CKING JOB AT THE AUROR OFFICE, YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD YOUR ASS IN GEAR THE MOMENT YOU RECEIVED SIRIUS' LETTER! I WAS IN AGONY AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS "I'M HERE LILS"? IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU OR OUR KIDS SO MUCH, I WOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS TO TURN INTO SHIT!"

Behind them, the female worker was laughing until Lily rounded on her.

"AND YOU, YOU COMPLETELY AWFUL BITCH! YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN THAT I WAS IN LABOR ALONE-YOU CHOSE TO FORCE MY FRIEND OUT INSTEAD OF BEING NOBLE AND LETTING HIM ASSIST ME! I REMEMBER YOU, STACY PRIMWELL, DON'T THINK I EVER FORGOT YOU! YOU SLYTHERIN MONKEY, YOU WERE THE ASS WHO DECIDED IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO START THE 'MUDBLOOD' RUMORS IN OUR 5TH YEAR! AS SOON AS I GET ALL MY STRENGTH BACK, I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS AND –"

"Lils, that's enough!" James shouted, rubbing his cheek. "I apologize for being late-my boss tried to hex me as I was walking out the door. Doesn't like children, I suppose…anyway, I'm here now, and I regret not being here for the birth of our…did you say KIDS Lily?" he added, shocked.

Neither of them noticed Stacy Primwell dashing toward the door, in fear of Lily.

"Yes James. Twins, though they are opposites…what's the word? Oh yes…fraternal. They are fraternal twins." Lily stated. "A son and a daughter, James. They are ours." And she gestured towards the hospital cribs next to the bed.

James dashed to the crib. Inside, he saw two babies-the first, a male-his son, who had James' black, messy hair but his mother's beautiful green eyes. The other was his daughter, with Lily's unmistakable red flowing hair (even though it was just a tuft) and her father's brown eyes (a/n: I don't know what color eyes James has, so I'm gonna go with brown.)

"Lily," he said hoarsely, glancing up at her, his eyes filled with tears, "they are perfect, each with our best traits. They have our personalities too – I can just tell."

Lily laughed, but then her eyes welded up with tears. "James, I've never been so happy in my entire life. A son AND a daughter. Our son was born first-it was 10 minutes until our daughter came."

"Well, Lils, we should name them." James pointed out, "unless you've already done so?"

"Well, I kind of picked a boy's name. After my father. Harrison." Lily said, blushing.

"Harrison?" James questioned, "Harrison…Harrison. I like that. Lils, if it's ok with you, could his middle name be mine?"

"Yes," Lily responded, "I love that. Harrison James Potter. In other words, Harry Potter." She smiled. "What about our daughter?"

"Hmm.." James thought, "Well, I'd like her to have your name as her middle, if that's alright."

"What, Lilian? If you say so." Lily stated.

"Yes, Lilian. It's a beautiful name. My mother always liked it." James said, "Plus it's yours."

"Elizabeth," Lily blurted out suddenly. "Elizabeth – your mother's name was Elizabeth. I always found it beautiful. That shall be my daughter's name, in honor of your mother. Elizabeth Lilian Potter." (A/n: I don't know what James' mother's name was, but for my story, her name is Elizabeth.)

"Beautiful." James responded, "I love that, Lils. My mother and your father are smiling down on us today. God rest their souls. Harrison James and Elizabeth Lilian. Two very different looking people but nevertheless twins. My, I can't wait to be a father to them."

"Nor can I wait to mother them," Lily pointed out, "Oh, James. Our perfect family has arrived. I wonder what they will be like once we send them off to Hogwarts in eleven years."

"They'll be just like us- James and Lily Potter doubles. Dumbledore won't know what hit him." James stated, and at this Lily laughed.

If only horror hadn't struck the family's most wonderful future.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, the world knows I don't own Harry Potter. Who does? J K Rowling

I'd love reviews, but they won't stop me from continuing the story at all.

Thanks for all the support! LizziePotter123

Chapter 3 – Eleven years later

a/n: (Well, all the Harry Potter readers know what happened next. You-Know-Who heard of that famous prophecy, however it didn't involve any females. Voldemort found out the same way, and came to kill the boy on the same night, unaware that a girl was there too. The difference is that, yes he tried to kill Harry first before Elizabeth, but when the curse rebounded due to Lily's sacrifice for both her children, the piece of his soul broke into 2 uneven pieces-the larger attaching itself to Harry, giving him the speech of snakes and mind connection to Voldemort, while the smaller went to Elizabeth, giving her the speech of snakes as well. I know there will be people saying that "you cant give them both the same power" so I respond by saying they each know a good deal of parsletounge-they don't know all of it. This is so the wizarding world would say that both of them are the 'children who lived', but really Harry is the one chosen to defeat Voldemort. Elizabeth is his companion, and she will be used to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Hope that is clear. )

"Up! Get up, you freaks! NOW!"

It had been eleven years since that hospital day, but thanks to 'a tornado ripping up their parents' car, blowing Harry and Elizabeth away and eating up their parents', Harry and Elizabeth had never known their true parents. Upset though they were, they were thankful they had each other – it was nice to have someone to talk to besides Dudley, and they knew that neither of them could handle Aunt Petunia's wrath by themselves.

At the sound of their aunts' screech, Harry woke with a start. He yelled, "We're up!" before he raced to get changed on his side of the closet.

Their room was a closet underneath the stairs in the house called "Number 4, Privet Drive." It was incredible that both he and Elizabeth could fit inside it-it was so tiny. His cheap twin bed was right next to the door, Elizabeth's was on the side of the wall. He glanced up at her peaceful sleeping face. Remarkably, Harry had persuaded his aunt into telling him that he was older-by how much she didn't know or care. Harry didn't think it would matter if he did know, the important thing was that he was older, hence his job was to take care of and protect his younger sister by any means. He finished dressing, and walked over to his sister, shaking her awake.

"Lizzie? Lizzie, wake up. Aunt Petunia's calling us." He whispered.

"What for?" Elizabeth, who preferred to be called Lizzie, responded. "The laundry is done. That toad hasn't done it for years since she's forced me to. Why doesn't she try it?"

"Lizzie," Harry said, "It angers me as much as it does you. I promise that soon we will get enough money to escape this hellhole."

"It'll be sooner than that," Lizzie stated, "I bugged Uncle to give me a five dollar bill just to leave him alone. You'd be amazed at what I can do to him. I don't know how, though. I just sort of hope he gives in to me, and it happens, Harry. Is that weird?"

"No it isn't," Harry assured her, "Maybe Uncle likes your charm."

At this Lizzie threw her old and musty pillow at him.

"FREAK AND FREAKETTE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE AND START WORKING!" their uncle's voice boomed.

"Oh, god damn." Harry said, "Lizzie, I'll stall the whale while you get dressed. Meet you outside in 10 minutes to water the garden….with our new prank."

"Got it," Lizzie called, and sprung out of bed as Harry walked out the door. Humming to herself as she pulled on the least revolting dress that Aunt Petunia had given her from the clothes she wore as a girl, she wondered what would happen when she and Harry set off their latest balloon. Usually, they thought of where they wanted it to land, and, without holding it, they were able to send it straight to that destination. She chuckled, remembering the last time they tried it. She had successfully made the balloon smash in her cousin's face while he was scarfing down his eggs.

Neither of them had ever questioned their 'powers', each assuming that it was an old trick. Smiling at the thought of the day's prank, Lizzie finished dressing and opened the door.

"FREAKETTE! MAIL!" went her aunt's voice as soon as she saw Lizzie.

"Well, good morning to you too." Lizzie replied sarcastically.

Slowly, she trudged toward the mail box and grabbed the letters, glancing at each without interest, until one caught her eye.

To: Elizabeth Lilian Potter

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry had one exactly like it.

Lizzie only had one thought : "What the hell?"


	4. Chapter 4

LizziePotter123: How many times must I state that I don't own Harry Potter?

Harry: Several, since you'll be writing tons of chapters

LizziePotter123: Harry, I like you, but don't make me write something that will result in your character being in a bad positon.

Harry: Come again?

LizziePotter123: Shut it, or I'll have to resort to bringing Snape into the story.

Harry: Fine, fine! J K Rowling owns all.

LizziePotter123: Thanks! And enjoy, readers!

Chapter 4 – Discovering the truth

Lizzie quickly began debating over what choices she had – she could give all the letters to her aunt and uncle, or she could create a diversion long enough to inform Harry about the strange envelopes addressed to them. Obviously, she chose her second idea, since she had once vowed never to give up to 'the whale, the toad and whale jr'.

Racing toward the kitchen, she dropped the unwanted mail on the table, hiding the other letters behind her back while she thought despretly of a distraction that would cause mayhem in the house. Sure enough, she glanced up at the window to find a snake the size of her aunt beaming at her. None of her relatives seemed to notice ; her aunt was busy making breakfast, her uncle reading the paper, and Dudley playing his new computer game.

"Time to lighten the mood," Lizzie thought happily to herself.

"Aunt Petunia," Lizzie then said, walking to her aunt, trying to keep her voice pleasant and casual, "did you notice that something odd is against your window?"

"What's on the window?" Petunia asked, puzzled. She turned her body to then see the biggest snake she had ever laid eyes on.

"VERNON! SNAAAKE! SNAKE! AT THE WINDOW! AHHHH!" she screamed, and ran to place herself atop the kitchen table, which was a stupid move, considering the table was closer to the window than she had been before.

"Petunia, what the hell is….HOLY MOTHER OF F*CKING MERCY!" Vernon yelled, realizing his wife wasn't making anything up. He then rounded onto Lizzie.

"YOU! YOU GET THIS..THING OUTTA HERE NOW!"

"I swear, Uncle, I did nothing!" Lizzie cried, trying her best to fool him, "I have never seen anything like that in all my life! Nor Harry!" she added, hoping her uncle wouldn't round on him.

"Dad…" Dudley said suddenly, "I want to touch it. It's wicked cool."

"Dudders, no! That thing isn't safe!" Petunia whined.

"IM GONNA TOUCH IT!" Dudley roared, angry that his parents still thought he was little, "AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"

As he made his was over to the window and opened it to pet the snake, Lizzie had an idea.

*Snake…er sorry, don't know your name* she hissed softly, unaware that her aunt had taken her gaze off Dudley and was watching her closely.

*isss quite alright miiisss* the snake responded eagerly. *I have never met a sspeaker before*

*What?* she hissed back, *Sorry no time for that now. I need you to take my cousin, the boy who is about to touch you, to the…junkyard. And please make sure that you return him back here in an hour. Could you do that?*

*not a problem miisss* he replied, and waited for Dudley to lay his hand onto him. Once Dudley touched him, his hand remained stuck to the snake, which he noticed quickly.

"Mum! Dad! I'm stuck! Stuck!" he wailed, and the snake then chose to begin their journey, dragging Dudley with him out of the house.

"MUMMMY!" Dudley screamed, his head dragging against the dirt in the garden. Harry, who was weeding the garden at that moment, was trying not to laugh at the scene.

"We're coming, popkin!" Petunia wailed. "Vernon, get the car now!"

As they dashed past Lizzie on their way to the door, Petunia stopped and threw Lizzie a look of disgust.

"I'm not done with you. I know you did this. You'll be sorry when we return!" she threatened, and then dashed out after her husband.

"Really, because I don't think so." Lizzie stated, "Your porker of a son being dragged by a snake was completely worth the trouble I'll be in later."

And she walked with a sense of pride over to Harry to tell him about the strange letters.


	5. Chapter 5

LizziePotter123: I…Do..Not…Own…Harry…Potter.

Harry: The readers know already. Why do you keep writing it?

LizziePotter123: If I don't, I may get sued by J K Rowling or Warner Brothers…but I doubt that they'd take time to find this.

Elizabeth: True, true.

Harry: So..can I have a cool scene? Lizzie already got to use parseltounge and torment Dudley! Why can't I?

LizziePotter123: Be patient. I've got plans for you, Harry. I'm just a little bit lazy so I keep postponing your stunts.

Harry: That's not fair! Get your butt in gear and write some cool scenes!

LizziePotter123: Shut it, Harry, or I will do something crazy, for example- how would you feel about Snape becoming…

Harry: I know what you're trying to do, and the answer's a big fat NO!

LizziePotter123: For you it is, but not for the actual writer of this story. Now, stop interrupting this disclaimer speech-thing, you're making me waste time when I could be writing about you and Lizzie!

Harry: Got it. If you haven't figured it out by now, J K Rowing is the owner of anything Harry Potter.

LizziePotter123: Thank you readers for putting up with me and Harry's fights! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5 – You're Kidding, Right?

Harry threw down the garden tools and raced to give Lizzie a hug.

"That was bloody brilliant, Lizzie! I nearly died from laughing at the sight of him!"

"Yes, well, that's the most exercise he's gotten since his 9th birthday." Lizzie stated.

Harry laughed. Bringing Lizzie and him to the shark aquarium with Dudley for his birthday, instead of phoning their neighbor, Ms. Figg, to watch them was the dumbest idea his aunt and uncle ever came up with. Unable to resist the temptation of hurting him, Lizzie had thrown Dudley's shirt in the main tank, and while he stupidly tried to grab it, Harry had sent the shark at him. True, it was cruel, but Dudley's hand missed the shark's mouth and it was payback for the last time Dudley had gotten them into trouble, in which he stated that they were drinking beer, when, in reality, it was just an old bottle of ginger ale. Come to think of it, Harry's backside still hurt something awful, and he was sure Lizzie's felt the same.

"Harry," Lizzie said, causing him to drift away from his memories, "I caused that so I could show you these. They came with the toad's mail this morning."

And she placed the envelopes into Harry's hand.

"Harrison James Potter…Hogwarts school? Lizzie, do you think Dudley is trying to trick us? We've never received mail before." He questioned.

"I dunno, Harry. Open them. I want to see!" she said excitedly.

Harry slit the envelope open with his thumb, and read it aloud to his sister.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are delighted to inform you that you possess the required amount of magical skill to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A sheet of the required materials needed to attend is enclosed in the envelope. We hope you have had a wonderful summer, and we look forward to your arrival on September 1__st__. Please send a reply by owl if there are any concerns._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well," Harry said calmly after he finished reading, "I don't believe it was Dudley. His brain is too soft to think of anything like this, and there are words in here that he'll never be able to spell in his lifetime."

"So, it must be real." Lizzie concluded, "For I don't believe our aunt or uncle would write this, they think anything creative's rubbish, and we don't know anyone else besides our school teacher, Aunt Marge and Ms. Figg, and they all are just as unlikely."

"Lizzie, It is real. I mean, if you look at all the stuff we've been able to do these past few years. You just had a snake drag Dudley off somewhere! No average person could do that!"

Lizzie smiled. "Harry, you're just as brilliant as I am. _You're _the one who comes up with all the pranks! How could I forget the time when the toad insulted you, and she ended up in hives after! That was you, all you! Plus, you can also talk to snakes, and you've got that wicked cool scar on your forehead!"

"True." Harry said, and he touched the thin scar. Shaped like a bolt of lightning, it was one of the few things he liked about his appearance. His sister didn't have anything like it.

"So, we need a new plan," Lizzie pointed out, "How will we get to this Hogwarts by the 1st of September and have all our supplies?" She checked the list. "Harry, we need school robes and spell books and a _wand._"

"I know," he said, "Ugh, I wish someone could help us out."

"Well, I am pleased ter be at yer service." A voice boomed behind them.

Standing over them was the biggest person Harry and Lizzie had ever laid eyes on.


	6. Chapter 6

LizziePotter123: Well, I felt like being generous today, so I have another chapter for you.

Harry: That's saying something, because you NEVER take time to make me look cool in the chapters.

Elizabeth: Harry, come on, you sound cool in the chapters as do I.

Harry: Yeah, but you got most of the action!

LizziePotter123: Harry, quit it! You do realize once you go to Hogwarts, you'll be causing more problems than you've done at Privet Drive! Give me a break! You can't always have action! Sometimes you need to explain things in detail.

Harry: Fine, just hurry it up, will you? Some readers must be falling asleep at all your descriptions.

LizziePotter123: Thanks, Harry for the support.

Elizabeth: LizziePotter123 doesn't own Harry Potter at all! Who does?

Harry: J K Rowling! You'd be crazy if you still didn't know that.

LizziePotter123: Stop it, Harry! Please enjoy the chapter readers!

_On a serious note, I want to thank those who have taken the time to write me reviews. It helps me to know what people think, so honestly, take a minute and write me a review! It could help me improve my writing skill, and if you have ideas, I'd love to hear them! They could be in the next chapter if I like them!_

_LizziePotter123_

Chapter 6 – Anything's Possible

"Oh..my..gosh," Lizzie said, thinking she had now seen everything. She gazed at the tall man with a look of wonder. Harry, however, had a different view of the man, for he was backing away slowly, holding the letter as though it were a sword.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the garden?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice steady.

The man chuckled.

"Oh, yeh don' remember me, do yeh Harry?" he grunted cheerfully, "I don' think you do either, Elizabeth."

"How do you know our names?" Lizzie asked, fear in her voice.

"Don' worry, I'm not here to attack yeh. I knew yer parents, though. We were real close, James, Lily an' I…I remember seeing yeh two after yeh were born. So small, yeh each could fit into me palm, and now look at yeh!" The man cried, "Harry, yer look jus' like James but yeh have yer mum's green eyes. Elizabeth, yeh are yer mum's image, except fer yer dad's eyes."

Harry slowly lowered the letter. "Uh, sir?" he questioned, "Who are you, exactly?"

"Me name's Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, though I'm sure yeh two know tons about it." He stated.

"No, we sadly don't." Lizzie replied. "We just got our letters now, and we've no idea how we became magical. Did we get it from our parents?"

"WHA? YEH DON' KNOW NOTHIN' ABOUT HOGWARTS? IT WAS THE DURSLEY'S JOB TER TELL YEH TWO! I ALWAYS TOLD DUMBLEDORE THAT IT WASN' GOOD TO TRUST THE DURSLEY'S, THEY'D NEVER TELL YEH ANYTHING IF THEY COULD HELP IT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM…"Hagrid boomed.

"Sir? You know our aunt and uncle?" Harry asked.

"I wish I didn't Harry, they're a right lousy bit o' scum." Hagrid responded.

"Tell me about it," Harry said sadly.

Just then, they heard the familiar sound of the Dursley's 'practically perfect' car pulling into their driveway.

"Oh god, we're screwed." Lizzie moaned.

"Wha?" Hagrid wondered, "Wha do yeh mean?"

"Well, uh…let's just say I attached my cousin to a snake in order to show Harry the letters." Lizzie explained, "And now they're back with him, so they're ready to tear my guts out."

"Not if I can help it," Hagrid boomed, "I got a few choice words fer the Dursley's."

Hagrid motioned for them to follow him into the house.

"This should be fun," Harry said, as he and Lizzie ran to keep up with Hagrid.

Suddenly there was a scream, and they raced in to find their aunt fainting in their uncle's arms. His uncle had a murderous glare aimed at Hagrid, who shot one right back. Dudley looked as though the snake had returned for 'round two' of Lizzie's prank.

"Harry," Lizzie whispered to him, "It's already starting to be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, before I start my argument with Harry, I have written TONS of ideas for this story in my writing book, so let me give you guys a few so you can tell me if I should use them or not:

-Harry and Lizzie turn Hogwarts upside down so Dumbledore decides to make Snape their guardian so he can protect them and teach them how to behave – however, that plan will come crashing down, thanks to Lizzie and Harry. This promises a lot of disobedience and new pranks to pull.

-Bellatrix was in love with James (he's a pureblood, so why not?) and she was ticked when he chose "the mudblood" over her. She finds out James' children are attending Hogwarts and she goes there to "take back what should have been mine."

I admit, if Snape beats Bella, I'll still write a story about Bella/James. I think it's a good idea.

Anyways, on to the disclaimer!

LizziePotter123: Nobody on the freakin' planet has more rights to Harry Potter than J K Rowling. I am not her, so I own nothing.

Elizabeth: Out of curiosity, did you base my character off of yourself?

LizziePotter123: Nope. I didn't mean for us to have the same name. I wanted Lily's daughter to have a name similar to hers, but just as beautiful. Elizabeth is a classic name, and I love it, so it worked. HOWEVER…you, Lizzie and I share the same qualities…I'm an arrogant toe rag too, just like James is. *smiles*

Elizabeth: Good to know. I love my name, you did a good job!

Harry: She didn't, because I hate my name. Harrison? Really?

LizziePotter123: Hey, it was either that or Harold, which I am not too fond of.

Harry: Ugh! Harold's worse! Ok, I understand.

LizziePotter123: I'm glad you do. Now, on to the-

Harry: Wait a second!

LizziePotter123: What is it this time?

Harry: You're actually letting the readers decided our fates? And its between SNAPE and BELLATRIX?

LizziePotter123: Yes, I have full confidence they will pick the best one. And hey, we all know that you and Lizzie won't listen to what anybody says, so you're basically annoying the sh*t out of one of the characters that you hate. You're welcome.

Harry: YESS! My moment of truth will come! Pick Snape, readers!

Elizabeth: No, pick Bella! We need an actual bada*s character to torment, who is also a GIRL!

Harry: SNAPE!

Elizabeth: BELLA!

LizziePotter123: Oh god. Don't let them chose for you. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 7 – Free at last

"So, Dursley, we meet again," Hagrid growled, "Haven' lost the weight, I see."

"How dare you insult me sir, in my own home!" their uncle retorted, fear written on his face.

"Prob' would be best if yeh shut yer mouth Dursley," Hagrid said, "Yeh've got nothin ter say that's of any importance. However, what I'd like ter know is WHY THE BLODDY 'ELL DID YEH NOT TELL THEM ABOUT HOGWARTS AN' THEIR PARENTS!"

"I-I-I believed it w-was a load of codswallop." Vernon stuttered, cowering in the giant's presence. "And if w-we ever caught proof that it wasn't, we would b-beat them until… _it_ fell out of them."

"YEH TRIED TER KICK MAGIC OUTTA HARRY AND LIZZIE POTTER? WHEN THEY AR' THE CHILDREN WHO LIVED, AND THEIR MAGIC IS ALREADY PRETTY DA*N POWERFUL? DURSLEY, AS SOON AS I RETURN TO HOGWARTS, I WILL GET DUMBLEDORE TO REPORT YOU TO THE MINISTRY O' MAGIC, AND THEY'LL BE TAKIN' CARE OF YEH IN AN AZKABAN CELL!" Hagrid roared.

"Azkaban, what the hell is that?" Vernon asked stupidly.

"The wizard prison," Petunia said, making it clear she had recovered from her previous faint.

"So?" Vernon yelled, "SO WHAT? WE AREN'T WIZARDS, YOUR LOT CAN'T GO CAPTURING US! YOU A*SHOLES BETTER STAY FAR AWAY FROM HERE!"

He had touched one of Hagrid's nerves.

"ARGH!" he yelled, pointing his pink umbrella at Vernon. In no time, Vernon's tounge had stretched itself out so that it was at least 50 feet wide, and tied itself to the handle of the new car. The motor automatically started, and the car sped off, with no one driving it and Vernon being dragged with it.

"VERNON!" Petunia yelled, and she then shot Hagrid one of the death glares she usually reserved for Harry and Lizzie. "You freaks! Look what you've done! If you," she pointed at Hagrid, "hadn't left these," she then turned to Harry and Lizzie, "freak show offspring of my rotten sister here eleven years ago, my life would have been perfectly normal and freak free! I had enough of your hocus pocus when my sister came home with her badges and wand and everything! Do me a favor and get them as far away from me as humanly possible!" And with that she grabbed Dudley and raced to her neighbor's house to ask if she could borrow their car.

"Well, tha' went rather well." Hagrid chuckled, facing the two eleven year olds.

"Man, Hagrid, that was awesome!" Harry shouted. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"Don' mention that ter anyone, yeh two. Not supposed ter use magic on muggles, yeh see." Hagrid whispered. "We best be off now, to Diagon ally!" he added, with a much happier tone.

"What's Diagon ally?" Lizzie asked.

It's a area made by wizards meant for important things like buying yer school supplies and getting money from the wizards bank, Gringotts."

"Hagrid," Harry said sadly, "Lizzie and I have no money."

"Naw, yeh think yer mum and dad didn' save any for yeh? Yeh've got loads, the both of yeh. Wait till yeh see it." Hagrid told them. "When we're done, yeh two will spend the rest o' yer summer at the Leaky Cauldron, since we don't want yeh ter go back ter the Dursley's. Tom's the innkeeper an' he's a nice fellow. Don' yeh two worry about a thing, its all taken care of."

And for the first time, Harry and Lizzie both felt that nothing could go wrong, for they we already beyond their wildest dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry: Ha ha…your story is on its eighth chapter, and you only have two reviews! Maybe you'll stop the story and I won't have to deal with Snape or Bella.

LizziePotter123: Guess again Harry. There's no way in hell that I'm stopping the story, for it amuses me greatly. I'll still continue, and there's nothing you can really do about it.

Harry: Da*n! Well, its not too awful…yet.

Elizabeth: Harry, don't be such a downer! So, have you decided who we're gonna live with, LizziePotter123? Is it Bella?

LizziePotter123: Nope, I still haven't decided, and I've gotten no opinions from anyone. One more chapter, and we'll see. Now, you know the drill, guys.

Elizabeth: LizziePotter123 does not own any part of Harry Potter whatsoever.

Harry: Except for the idea she's writing.

LizziePotter123: Thanks, guys! On to the chapter!

Chapter 8 – Sorting

From the moment they set foot in Diagon Ally, Harry and Lizzie had fallen in love. They were overjoyed by the massive amount of gold their parents had left them, asking Hagrid after about how they really died. Though they were saddened by the truth, they each vowed later that they would make their parents proud. Hagrid took them to get all their supplies, and near the end of it all, he surprised them with gifts: for Harry, a snowy owl, and for Lizzie, a grey cat. Lizzie had used to play with her parents' old cat before their murders, and Hagid felt she should have another. They were still muttering their thanks when they reached the wand shop, in which they each found wands: Harry's made of holly and phoenix feather while Lizzie's was made of willow, similar to her mum's. The wandmaker assisting them was more interested in the fact that Harry's wand had just one other brother, which gave him the scar he wore upon his forehead. Lizzie was a bit freaked out by that fact, but Harry shrugged it off, telling himself he had nothing in common with his parents' murderer.

Not long after, the first of September came, and Harry and Lizzie found their way to King's Cross station, thanks to directions from Tom, the barman. As they walked down the platforms, each pushing a cart loaded with their pets and belongings, they found that the platform that they were supposed to get on according to their tickets, Platform 9 ¾, was nowhere to be found.

"Ah, shit." Harry said, defeat in his voice, "We're screwed, Lizzie. There's no Platform 9 ¾ , and its not like we can just ask a muggle about it."

"Damn!" Lizzie yelled, frustrated. "I was really looking forward to this! It meant that we were special! It connected us to Mum and Dad! And now, we can't even go…"

And she started to cry into Harry's shoulder, ignoring the muggles that looked at her disapprovingly.

As Harry was comforting her, he heard someone shout a word he'd just learned awhile ago.

"Muggles! Tons and tons of them! You'd think they'd stay the heck away from her, but no!"

"We know Percy. Ironic, ain't it?" shouted another boy.

Alerting his sister quickly, they both grabbed their stuff and ran after the yells all the way down to the end of the area, where platforms 9 and 10 stood.

"Behave yourselfs, boys! I mean it! Percy, keep an eye over Ron, ok?" a woman's voice stated.

"Of course mother," Percy replied, a proper air in his tone. "Ron, stick with me, and you'll become a proper person in no time."

"More like proper PRISS." Another boy smirked. Laughter followed the comment.

As Harry and Lizzie came closer, they saw the family: it was made of four boys, a small girl who looked to be nine, and a woman, who was no doubt their mother. All of them had flaming red hair and kind faces, well except for the one know as Percy, who looked as though he smelt something nasty.

"Fred, George, not one word!" their mother warned, "Percy is a prefect."

"Oh, we're sorry, Percy the Prefect." They chorused and made a curtsey gesture in their brother's direction. The youngest boy, who looked to be about Harry and Lizzie's age, was trying hard not to laugh at his twin brothers' antics.

Noticing their chance, Harry reached the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, madam, but do you know where Platform 9 ¾ is? My sister and I are trying to find it."

"Oh, are you starting your first year at Hogwarts, dears?" she asked, turning around to face them. When they both nodded, she said, "Well, the train is right through the brick wall in between the 9 and 10 platforms. All you must do is run through it. Don't worry about it, you won't crash into anything. I'm Molly Weasley, by the way, and one of my sons, Ron, is starting this year as well."

She then pointed to Ron, who waved and said, "Hey."

"Hey." They replied at the same time.

"Wow, quite a conversation." One of the twins smirked. "I'm George..or am I Fred?"

"Quit it, you." The other twin said, "_I'm_ Fred, that's George, we're the pranksters of the school. As long as you're not a prat like Percy over there, you're both welcome to join us in causing mischief."

"None of that, boys!" Ms. Weasley scolded. "Don't influence first-years to get into trouble, you know better. What are your names dears?"

"Harry Potter." Harry said at once, "and this is my fraternal twin sister, Lizzie."

All the Weasley's stood still for a few moments.

"The children who lived. We are talking to the CHILDREN WHO LIVED!" Fred yelled, causing muggles to throw him dirty looks for disrupting the peace, which he ignored.

"Enough Fred." Ms. Weasley ordered. "Its wonderful to meet you both, I must say." She gushed towards Lizzie and Harry. "Well, have a good year, all of you."

Harry and Lizzie's shouts of thank you were mixed with the Weasley children's goodbyes to their mom and sister.

As soon as his mother left, Ron dashed up next to Harry.

"I'm sorry about her, she's always embarrassing me. I am Ron, nice to meet you."

"No, its fine," Harry assured Ron, "She was very nice to us. She's so much better than what we are used to."

"Really?" Ron asked, astonished. "I figured you had it easy, but when you didn't know how to get on the platform, it had me figure I was wrong. Don't worry though. I don't know much magic either. Almost everyone in our year will have the same level of experience."

"Thanks, Ron, that's good to know." Harry responded, "Is there anything else I'm missing?"

And the two chatted like old friends as they all went through the barrier into the Hogwarts Express.

Lizzie was a little bored on the train ride. She sat in the compartment with her brother and his new friend, and they were both treating her like she was a guy too. She enjoyed that, it made her more equal around them, but she wished she had an actual friend who was a female.

Getting up off the seat, she told Harry and Ron that she was going to stretch her legs, and they both nodded in reply as they started up a conversation about Quidditch, which was apparently the most popular wizarding sport.

No sooner had she stepped out of the compartment, she ran into what looked like a female with bushy brown hair. Helping her up, she apologized for not looking.

"Sorry I never meant to-"

"Its quite alright." The girl responded, cutting Lizzie off, "I've just been helping a boy search for his toad. Have you seen one around? I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Lizzie Potter, and no sorry I haven't."

"Really? You're Elizabeth Potter? Wow, its great to meet you. I'm a muggleborn and I've been reading wizard books all summer to keep up on the wizarding world's history. Did you know that you and your brother, Harry, are in almost all the books about the fall of the Dark Arts?" she said rather fast.

"Uh, no I really didn't. Are they interesting?" Lizzie asked and soon, they were both chatting in the hallway about books, magic, smarts, and their fear of being not good enough to pass.

As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade village, Hermione said, "Lizzie, I really hope we are in the same house. You're a very nice person."

"Thanks." Lizzie replied just and Harry and Ron came out of the compartment.

"Lizzie," Ron questioned, "Who's the girl with the extremely bushy hair?"

"I heard that!" Hermione shouted, upset by her appearance.

"No, Hermione, you are fine, Ron's just a git." Lizzie told her and she shot a look of "What the heck?'' at Ron.

"Wow, Lizzie." Harry chuckled, "You haven't known Ron for a day and he's already replacing me as a git."

"No, Harry you're still the head git." Lizzie laughed.

"Firs' years, this way to the boats!" Hagrid's voice yelled.

"That's us," Hermione told them, "We'd better hurry, Lizzie, if we want to grab a boat."

"C'mon Harry, Ron." Lizzie said, and ignoring the look of hatred Hermione threw at Ron, they all managed to fit themselves into a small boat.

After paddling for some time, they reached the gates of Hogwarts. How beautiful it looked, atop high rocks, gleaming in the distance. As they reached the shore, the first-years were gathered up by Professor McGonagall, the witch who had written Harry and Lizzie, as well as everyone else, their letters. She brought them up the stairs and to the brass doors that kept the Great Hall from view. After explain what the four houses were, and the rules of the school, she left for a brief moment, allowing the first-years to talk among themselves.

"Wonder what house we'll be in." a small girl said to her friend.

"How will we get sorted?" a scrawny boy asked his mate.

"Where the hell did my toad go?" yelled Neville Longbottom.

All the conversation ended, however, when a proud boy with blond hair gelled back ordered it to be with the simple shout of "The children who lived have come to Hogwarts, I see."

The mass of students split in two, creating a space in between. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lizzie were shoved up at the top of the stairs, facing the blond haired boy and his mates- two boys that reminded Harry of Dudley, due to their size.

The blond walked up the stairs ever so slowly, until his face was inches from Harry's.

"Its good to know you've already been steered wrongly, Potter." He said, addressing Harry more than Lizzie, "since you've let a Weasley and a muggle born bask in your glory. Clearly, you can't see the wrong sort of people. I am Malfory, Draco Malfoy. I can help you indentify who is worthy, Potter. No one knows better than me."

He held up his hand, aware that Hermione was preventing Ron from charging at him. Lizzie gave him a look of disgust, which he thought was rather cute.

Harry, who had no respect for Draco after what he said, declared calmly, "I believe my sister and I now know who we shouldn't become friends with. Thank you for opening our eyes."

Lizzie, who was clearly ticked off added, "Draco, huh? What happened, Malfoy? Were your parents off their rockers when they picked it?"

Nearly all the incoming students laugh. Draco, who was seething, did not find anything funny. "You'll both regret this." He threatened, and he backed away with his mates, beginning to plan revenge in his mind.

Seconds later Professor McGonagall returned and they all swept through the doors into the great hall, heading to the front, where an old wizard's hat was placed on a stool.

"When your name is called, sit upon the stool, place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She told them.

"Bones, Susan!"

And it continued from there, going on and on and _on._ Hermione was called, and she was sorted into Gryffindor after a few minutes, while Malfoy went to Slytherin as soon as the hat had lightly scraped his head. After what seemed like forever, Harry's name was called.

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers at once filled the great hall, while Harry trudged up to the hat, fearing the worst.

As soon as he placed it on, the hat talked to him.

_Mr. Potter, how wonderful. Hmm…you are very difficult, with your kind nature and brave heart…no it wouldn't do to place you into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw….oh, I know. Slytherin is the best choice for…_

"_No!" Harry shouted in his thoughts at the hat, which it no doubt could hear since it stopped 'talking'. "I'm not evil, I have no intentions of joining the dark side!"_

_This isn't about joining the dark side, nitwit. Your abilities and thoughts of your mind are very snake like….hence Slytherin is you guide._

"_No, it isn't!" Harry roared "I don't give a da*n about my abilities, my goals for life are to protect my baby sister and to be accepted, to have real friends. Slytherin won't do that for me…I am different. I am prepared to do anything for my little sister, even if it means I'd have to die!"_

_Well, be as it may, Mr. Potter, a new house now seems to fit you best. I hope you achieve what you seek there._

The hat then stopped their conversation and shouted one word: "Griffindor!"

The entire Griffindor table exploded with cheers.

a/n: next chapter will be Lizzie's sorting. Please review! LizziePotter123


	9. Chapter 9

Harry: I'm in Gryffindor! Yes! I was so worried you would put me in Slytherin…

Elizabeth: Well, at least _you_ know what house you're in! I'm scared _I'll_ be put in Slytherin!

LizziePotter123: Relax, guys. There will be much more to worry about soon. I have pages of notes filled with ideas…and I've decided what I will do.

Elizabeth: Oh, is it Bella? Can I get some revenge?

Harry: Stop this girl power nonsense! I deserve some action! I'm Harry Potter!

Elizabeth: Well, genius, did you forget that I'm Elizabeth Potter? Just because I'm a girl and I'm a little younger than you does not give you the right to most of the glory!

LizziePotter123: Please, guys, just do the disclaimer so I can continue.

Harry: Fine. LizziePotter123 doesn't own Harry Potter because she is not J K Rowling.

Elizabeth: No, duh, Harry! You need to do it better, like…No one owns Harry Potter but J K Rowling, hence LizziePotter123 doesn't own it.

Harry: HOW was that better?

LizziePotter123: Ok, and I officially say its time to move on! Thank you, to those who actually write me reviews and to those who favorite this story! Please, take time to ask questions and tell me what you think!

Chapter 9 – Double Trouble

Harry took his seat at the Gryffindor table, watching his sister closely as Professor McGonagall called her name.

"Potter, Elizabeth!"

"Its Lizzie." Lizzie managed to whisper at her soon to be teacher before she took her place at the stool, waiting for the hat to begin talking.

_Ah..you're Elizabeth Potter…you are like your brother in most ways, however you seem eager to learn a lot and to prove yourself useful to others….maybe Ravencla-_

"_No, no please!" Lizzie begged to the hat, "I'm eager to learn because I want to be like my parents! I want to show people and my brother that I'm not just a girl…I am strong and brave and I will do anything I set my mind to, no matter who tries to stop me!"_

_Quite like your mother, you are. She always wanted to prove herself too. I could put you in Gryffindor, but would you want to be placed with your brother?_

"_Why not?" Lizze questioned, "We are quite alike, and have always gotten along. He's my brother, and I care for him."_

_Well, he told me fiercely after I almost put him in Slytherin that he wanted to prove himself and protect his "baby sister". _

_Lizzie was a little hurt by that comment. Why had the hat told her that? Why did Harry want to protect her? He always did, at the Dursley's, but now? And she was thrown off by the "baby" remark._

"_Nevertheless," she told herself and the hat, "I'll regret not going to Gryffindor over my brother's judgement. This way, if I'm in Gryffindor, I can prove to him that I don't need nor want him to protect me."_

_Alright, if that is what you choose._

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

The Gryffindor table exploded. They had received both of the children who lived. Fred and George were making a big show of it, thrashing the Slytherin table with comments. Ron, who later was sorted into Gryffindor, looked pleased at the fact that his two new friends were in the same house. Hermione seemed relieved that Lizzie was with her-her opinion of Harry wasn't too high yet, and Ron she didn't like too much.

Lizzie ran to the table, gave Hermione a hug, and shot Harry a look of murder.

Harry was shocked.

"Mate," he said to Ron as they sat together, "D'you know what's up with my sister?"

"Dunno." Ron spoke, his mouth full of the chicken that had appeared onto the house tables, "You should ask her after."

The food was glorious. Harry nor Lizzie had ever seen so much of it in their lives, each eating as much as their stomachs could contain. When it all ended, and their headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had made the announcements, most concerning the dangers of the Forbidden Forest and to resist the urge to cause any mayhem, they followed Percy the Prefect up to Gryffindor tower, snickering at the sight of Fred and George interrupting Percy's instructions.

"Mind the staircases, first years, if you don't-"

"You'll turn into an even bigger prat than Percy. Seriously, though, watch out for them, or else you'll be getting a ticket to a different floor. Bonus points given if you end up on the forbidden floor, and you escape punishment from Filch or Mr. Prissbottom here.."

Percy took a swipe at Fred, who ducked, and laughed.

"C'mon Perce, it was a joke."

He got no reply.

When they reached the tower, they were introduced to a painting known as The Fat Lady, who guarded Gryffindor tower, and went through her to reach the main room of the tower.

"The password to enter right now is "cauldron cakes" until we later change it." Percy declared.

"Perce, that's lame, what happened, did our password writers give you the job?" went George's voice.

Nearly everyone laughed.

Percy, who was clearly seething, tried to continue, "Boy's dormitory is on the left, girl's is on the right. Your belongings are already brought up. Everyone select a bed and get some rest."

And with that, everyone went their separate ways, leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lizzie in the common room.

"Lizzie, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her softly.

"Fine," Lizzie growled, and Hermione knew they needed privacy. She grabbed Ron, and whispered in his ear directions, which he obeyed reluctantly, and they left.

"Lizzie, why'd you give me that glare?" Harry started.

"Because the hat told me that you wanted to protect your 'Baby Sister.' Harry, I'm not little! I can defend myself! I thought you knew that!" Lizzie roared.

"I know you can. After Hagrid told us about Vol-uh, You know who, it scared me as much as you. It made me think that we would face tons of danger just because of who we are. I wouldn't want to find out that my sister's been kidnapped by some crazy person who wants to kill us, Lizzie. I'm older, its my job to assist and protect you from stuff like that. I love to joke with you, and I know you can handle just about anything, but you couldn't handle something like _him_ on your own. And, no matter what, Lizzie, you are my baby sister." Harry explained.

Lizzie was in tears. "You really care that much about me? Really?"

"Yep. I really do." Harry replied.

"Alright, I forgive you. You'd better not be underestimating me though, Harry. You'd better remember that I can kick anyone's ass in a heartbeat. Which means, Harry, that I'm also looking out for you. I don't want you to be in danger, either." Lizzie told him.

"I got it." Harry smiled.

And they departed their separate ways to get some rest before their first school day.

A/N: Aww, I love how they care for each other, in a brother sister way. Next up, they meet Snape and cause mayhem. Hee, hee. LizziePotter123


	10. Chapter 10

Harry: Chapter 10 already! Wow, LizziePotter123, don't you have a life?

LizziePotter123: Of course I do! I find time in my life to continue writing your story. You're welcome.

Elizabeth: Harry, she's done a good job.

Harry: Ok, ok don't get your knickers in a twist..

Elizabeth: Excuse me?

Harry: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter….'nuff said.

Elizabeth: LizziePotter123 sadly isn't J K Rowling.

LizziePotter123: On with the chapter and please take time to review!

Chapter 10 – Revenge for Dad

Next morning, the four first-years were found looking over their classes in the Gryffindor common room.

"C'mon, guys!" Hermione called, feeling much warmer to Harry and Ron, "Potions class is first and its in 10 minutes!"

"Great," Ron groaned, "Just what we need. I hear Snape enjoys murdering the minds of new students."

"Snape?" Lizzie asked, "Who is Snape?"

"The potions professor. My brothers say they'd rather wrestle the giant squid in the lake than be in his class." Ron stated, a hint of fear in his voice, "We're doomed."

"Now, Ron, you're not doomed exactly." George popped up behind them, "Just make sure not to mention that you're the younger brother of the schools best troublemakers and you have a chance to survive. Although, I'm pretty sure he'd guess that anyway because you've got the trademark red hair."

Everyone laughed but Ron, who made a gesture in George's direction.

"C'mon, lets get this over with," he growled and the four of them walked down to the dungeons.

When they got there, Ron, Lizzie and Harry automatically chose seats in the very back. Hermione never wanted to miss an important lesson and chose to sit in the front with Neville, who looked scared out of his shorts. Soon, the bell rang and something that looked like a black demon arose from a separate room. He walked up to the front, his long black hair not daring to make a move. Grasping a piece of parchment, he began to take the roll, pausing at any names to offend their owners.

"Longbottom…useless name, I can hardly wait to see what you produce in this class….Malfoy, your dad is well, I trust….Potter, Harry and Elizabeth." He ended, glancing a look at the pair.

"Ah, yes…our new…celebrities." He smirked, and both Harry and Lizzie knew this was not good.

He moved up to their desk, and threw questions directed at Harry, most of which he never knew, given the circumstances of being at the Dursleys.

"Tell me Potter…what is a antidote to most potions? What are the ingredients found in the sickening solution? What would I find in-"

"WOULD YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU BLOODY BAT?" Lizzie roared, having had enough of listening to Snape, "HE NOR I HAD ANY DAMN IDEA THAT WE WERE MAGICAL UNTIL WE GOT OUR LETTER LAST MONTH! WHY DON'T YOU ASK SOMEBODY WHO DOES KNOW THE FLIPPING QUESTIONS?"

Silence overcame the room. Snape looked at her as though he never expected her to yell those words. That expression later turned into a look of pure hatred.

"You are just like your father, the both of you. Arogant, stuck up people, who deserved nothing better than to be worshiped for their glory. Its nothing to be proud of, I assure you. For those reasons, he deserved what became of him."

Both Lizzie and Harry's expressions were murderous; how dare he insult their father, who had given up his life to Voldemort to save them?

Snape was no longer paying any attention to them; he had glided away and was now instructing the students to work on the boils potion, found on page 4 of their books.

"That's it," Lizzie whispered to Harry, "I want to kill him. Don't you dare stop me."

"I'm not going to," Harry responded, anger in his voice, "I want to help you,"

Lizzie flipped through her potions book, looking for the best potion to cause mayhem. She didn't care about her class right now. She just wanted to avenge her father, as soon as she possibly could.

She finally found an exploding energy potion, that required any object. When the potion and the object combined, the object would zing off to a destination, and explode. An idea came to her.

"Ron," she asked, "D'you have any of Fred and George's prank stuff on you?"

"I've only got a couple boxes of their fireworks. They are great fun, but they don't go far, not enough energy."

"Perfect," she said, "Can I have them? Its for something important."

"Sure," he shrugged, "They promised me I'd get new ones."

Ron handed them to her, and Lizzie quickly began scurrying for the ingredients and brewing as fast as she could.

"Lizzie, what are you doing? More importantly, how are you doing that? That's a level six potion!" Harry whispered to her, careful not to draw Snape's attention to them.

"I dunno…but I'm glad I can. This is our new operation." And Lizzie explained to Harry the details.

"That's bloody brilliant!" Harry whispered excitedly, "Will you finish in time?"

"Yep," Lizzie smiled, completing the last step, which was to insert the completed potion into the objects. "Let the fun commence!" she cried softly, handing several packs to Harry.

Harry took careful aim at Snape, who, with such luck, was looking over Malfoy's potion.

The upgraded firework flew through the air, landing in Malfoy's potion. Everything exploded, causing not only the firework, but also the boils to spread over Snape and the Slytherins.

Most of the Gryffindors were laughing themselves hoarse. Hermione, however, was not pleased, and she shot a look of disappointment in Harry and Lizzie's direction.

"WHO DID THAT?" Snape yelled, his eyes zooming straight to Harry and Lizzie.

"The Potters, sir" Malfoy said with a sneer, confirming Snape's accusation.

"Potter! _Miss_ POTTER! FRONT AND CENTER NOW!" Snape shouted.

Both teens walked proudly down the stairs to the front of the class.

"WHAT THE BLOODY GOD DID YOU DO?" Snape roared.

"Oh, I can answer that," Lizzie said, smiling sweetly. "That is the result of when you use an energy potion on fireworks and they collide with a very badly brewed boils potion."

And both she and Harry shot the rest of the fireworks all over the classroom.

Chaos spread quickly. Malfoy started screaming like a little girl when the fireworks collided with his face. Potion ingredients kept exploding due to fireworks smacking into them. Students were ducking as they tried to collect their things. Snape was trying to grap the twins, who had successfully aimed so many fireworks in his direction it had both damaged and blinded him.

Lizzie and Harry grabbed their things quickly, motioned Ron and Hermione to follow them, and threw others behind in their race for the exit. Only when the four had escaped the dungeon and were safely back in Gryffindor tower, did Ron chose to say anything.

"That," he panted, falling on a chair, "was BLOODY BRILLIANT."

A/N: Revenge is sweet! Next chapter, Snape and Dumbledore discuss their punishment. Ohno!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry: Ok, I have to admit..last chapter was good. There should have been some more action, but it was good.

Elizabeth: Good? Harry, that last chapter was great! LizziePotter123 did an amazing job and she got more reviews! Plus, know I know I inherited Mum's amazing potion skills.

Harry: You get _another_ skill? Why not me!

LizziePotter123: You idiot, haven't you read J K Rowling's books? You still have all the qualities she gave you, Harry, except you have more of an attitude problem now.

Harry: I do NOT have an attitude problem!

Elizabeth: You wanna bet?

Harry: Grr…

LizziePotter123: Hang on, I'm forgetting something…oh yes..

Elizabeth: LizziePotter123 doesn't own Harry Potter at all!

LizziePotter123: All set, thanks Lizzie! Enjoy please and review!

Chapter 11 – Hell Strucks

"..And that is why they should be expelled right away, Headmaster!"

Snape had just finished informing Dumbledore of all the damage and chaos that the "James Offspring" had created to his classroom. Looking up at Dumbledore now, his face molded into a look of determination, he was praying with all his might that the headmaster would side with him. Of course, he never did when Snape was at school with _their_ toad prick of a father, but the day in which Snape finally won could be coming.

Instead, to Snape's utter disappointment, Dumbledore fixed his glasses and said in an amusing tone, "Well, I am sure James would have been pleased to know his children are carrying on the Potter-Snape rivalry, or so it seems."

Snape seethed. "Headmaster this isn't a joke-"

"I know it isn't. It is quite remarkable, actually, that they were able to create a potion that powerful, and in their first year, Severus! You should be proud, it seems they have their mother's knack for potions." Dumbledore told him.

"It wasn't Potter, I'm sure it was his sister." Snape growled, peeved by the fact that Dumbledore found the situation amusing. "Potter would never have been able to produce anything close to that, judging by the fact that he knew nothing of the main facts needed to excel in potions, not even the easiest questions of them all."

"Oh, Severus, it isn't just Elizabeth. Both Potter children have such powerful magic, some from their parents, and some from a source I firmly believe unintentionally gave it to them." Dumbledore stated, trying to draw Snape back to reason.

"You don't mean-" Snape asked.

"I'm afraid I do. I trust you, Severus, but now is not the time to reveal such information, but rather, to ask of some." Dumbledore said seriously, "Severus, you do remember Bellatrix Lestange?"

Snape nodded. "We have met, but I haven't spoken to her since I returned here. I have heard, however, that she is imprisoned for torturing the Longbottoms?"

"She was. She has somehow escaped Azkaban, and no one knows how or why. However, since I am me, I have a theory on the reason of her sudden escape." Dumbledore began, rising from his chair and approaching Snape. "Severus, was Bella attached to anyone while you were at school?"

"I noticed Bella used to hang around James a lot, rather like he was when he got near Lily." Snape said, anger forming in his eyes at the mention of James and Lily, "I remember once I was sitting next to her in charms, and she had written 'Bella Potter' on her sheets of parchment. It astounded me that she had a crush, but I let it slide."

"Ah," Dumbledore responded and returned to his desk. He sat down in the chair, his expression grim. "Severus," he finally said after a long while, "I believe Bellatrix is after Harry and Elizabeth."

Snape was so taken aback that he nearly fell over. "B-Bellatrix Lestrange? After the Potters? Dumbledore, how in Merlin's name is that possible?"

"Well, you see Severus," Dumbledore explained, a hint of worry in his voice, "I had collected facts from many students who went to school with you and Bella, and they reckoned that she liked James, too. I wanted your information on her as to see how far she went with it while at school. I'm sure Bellatrix knows Voldemort is dead, so there had to be another reason for her escape, you see. I visited Sirius Black at Azkaban recently before she escaped, and he threw into our conversation that James and his cousin hit it off after Hogwarts for a little while. According to him, when Bella decided to join Voldemort, James wouldn't join with her, and they left each other, promising to be friends. When James married Lily, Bella was, apparently, furious, and after they had children, she was even more so. Sirius believed she was jealous, but I think she thought that Harry and Elizabeth should have been her children. Severus, Bellatrix most likely heard me tell Sirius that James' children would be attending Hogwarts and she has broken out to take what she thinks belongs to her."

Snape's mouth was open: How could Dumbledore have reached Bella's reasoning so quickly?

"Which means measures of protection need to be taken." Dumbledore declared, his eyes on Snape. "Severus, I must ask too much of you. Would you become Harry and Elizabeth's guardian?"

Snape thought Dumbedore was asking the impossible. How could he take care of James' children-James, his enemy?

"Dumbledore, you are asking too much of me!" Snape roared, "I will not be responsible for the children of a man I have hated for years!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "You are forgetting that you would be in charge of them, and that they are not just James, but also Lily."

Snape glared. "Dumbledore, you very well know that I have moved on from Lily!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Of course. So when are you and Narcissa going to admit your love for each other?"

"Within the coming months. Lucius has been arrested recently for Death Eater crimes he commited years ago, and he'll be receving the dementor's kiss. Draco looks upset by the news." Snape informed.

"So, Severus, can I trust that you will be a guardian for Elizabeth and Harry? I'm sure Narcissa would not mind helping." Dumbledore asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Fine, I'll deal with the brats. You know you ask way to much, Dumbledore." Snape said, ticked at the fact he was manipulated yet again into doing Dumbledore's tasks.

"I am aware." Dumbledore replied, and he sent for Harry and Elizabeth to come to his office.

A/N: Oh boy…next chapter, Harry and Elizabeth's reactions…will they give in? If you say no, you are correct. Yay! And what do you think of Snape/Narcissa?


	12. Chapter 12

Harry: I can't believe you! What the heck? You use them both?

LizziePotter123: Hey, they were good ideas and I thought why not? Plus, Harry, you and Lizzie will still be at Hogwarts…and can cause mischief a lot more this way.

Elizabeth: Harry, I have to admit, she's right.

Harry: Fine, but you better make me look cool!

LizziePotter123: I can't make any promises, Harry. It happens as my mind makes it up.

Elizabeth: LizziePotter123 doesn't own Harry Potter.

Harry: And thank god she doesn't!

LizziePotter123: Hey! I'm offended by that! Oh, well. Enjoy readers!

Chapter 12 – Not the Answer We Wanted

Harry and Lizzie slowly made their way up to the headmaster's office. They both had a funny feeling that it was about what happen in Snape's class, and they tried to hide their smiles as they knocked on the door.

"Come in," went Dumbledore's kind voice, and Harry and Lizzie opened the wooden door. Already their suspicions were confirmed, for Snape was there, scowling at them as they arrived.

"Sit," Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. They both sat down, each planning what to say in their minds.

"I understand you ah..enlightened Professor Snape's class earlier today," Dumbledore began with a smile. "You do not need to explain what happened." He added, seeing that both twins were trying to protest, "I understand your actions, and I feel you know your faults. However," he said, grasping their attention once more, "there is danger approaching us that we need to be protected from, and I feel that you are no longer safe at the Dursley's."

Lizzie and Harry looked at each other. How had this turned from their punishment to their old home at their aunt and uncle's?

"For the time being, we have decided that Professor Snape is to be your guardian until the danger has passed. I trust that you-" Dumbledore never got to finish, for both Harry and Lizzie had jumped up from their chairs and had begun protesting in anger.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE SUPOSSED TO GO TO THIS GREASY GIT? WHAT DANGER IS OUT THERE THAT WE CANNOT BE PROTECTED FROM HERE?" went Harry's voice.

"IF YOU THINK WE WILL EVER ALLOW THIS UPSETTING ASSHOLE BECOME OUR GUARDIAN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Lizzie shouted, "WE ARE PERFECTLY FINE ON OUR OWN!"

"SCILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore's voice.

Harry and Lizzie shut right up. They had no idea their headmaster could yell that loudly.

"This is not a choice. You two need protection, from what I cannot say. Professor Snape is kind enough to take you on in addition to his duties here." Dumbledore said.

"Why him?" Harry asked, looking as though he wanted to murder Snape. "He insulted my father, Lizzie and I would _never_ go with him!"

"You don't have a choice, Potter." Snape smirked, delighted that Harry was in denial.

"Professor Snape is the best one capable for the task Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"Now, let's go," Snape said, annoyed.

"Wait a minute!" Lizzie screamed.

All three males stood still as she walked in the middle of them all.

"I have one thing to say here." She continued. She was surprisingly calm.

"Oh, god," Harry thought. "What is she doing?"

"Even though Harry's and my eleven years at our aunt's and uncle's sucked, I did get one good piece of information out of it." Lizzie declared.

Harry looked at her, puzzled. Both teachers had an expression similar to Harry's on their faces.

"I learned from Dudley the greatest tool of all, a tool to use in times of trouble." Lizzie stated, aiming herself for the finale.

"The art of kicking a male where he breeds."

And with that, she kicked Snape right where he did breed.

Everything happened at once. Snape went to the ground, cursing in pain. Dumbledore stood shocked. Harry grabbed his sister and together they made a break for the exit.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Harry yelled at her as they ran down the stairs into a corridor.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let Snape take us?" Lizzie retorted.

They ran, and kept running, aware that Dumbledore was, at the moment, rounding up teachers to find and return them to his office.

"Where are we going to go?" Lizzie now asked Harry as they sped past the Charms classroom.

"No idea, but we'll think of something." Harry told her.

They slid through to the next corridor, which led to the Quidditch field.

"Quidditch!" Harry cried, an idea coming to him.

"What?" Lizzie panted, "Harry, now's not the greatest time for that!"

"Quidditch uses _brooms_, Lizzie!" Harry yelled at her, "That's how we'll get out!"

"Great idea!" Lizzie shouted as they raced to the field, and into the Quidditch locker room.

"Ok, where the f*ck are the brooms?" Lizzie cried, not caring about politeness.

"Oh, shit." Harry swore, for they found Peeves holding the only broom in the room.

"Oh, firstees!" Peeves cackled, "Firstees aren't allowed brooms, so Peevsie will have to keep them for himself."

Harry lost it. He didn't care what Peeves thought of him at the moment, all he thought about was saving his sister. His wand in his hand, he shouted a spell out of thin air, having no idea what its use was. The result was the body bind curse, as Peeves was suddenly bound together, the broom dropping from his grasp.

"Harry, _how _did you do that?" Lizzie asked, astonished by her brother's power.

"Less talking, more moving." Harry said quickly to her before they got onto the broom.

"Hey, why are you in the front?" Lizzie whined.

"Lizzie, if its alright, I want to focus on saving our hides from the bloody git, not waste time arguing about who's in front!" Harry roared at her.

"Alright, alright. Have some humor, would ya?" Lizzie sighed.

Somehow knowing what to do, Harry gripped the handle of the broom, Lizzie grasped his back tightly, and together they began flying through the grounds of Hogwarts.

A/N: Didn't expect that, did you? Hope you don't mind Lizzie kicking Snape..there. Hey, in her defense, she did take him down faster. Next chapter…oh I won't spoil it. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth: Oh my god, I was so badass last chapter!

Harry: Why does she get the good parts?

LizziePotter123: Hold it, buddy, aren't you forgetting that you cursed Peeves with a spell you weren't even familiar with?

Harry: True, but Lizzie's was so much more fun! I would have LOVED to do that!

LizziePotter123: Moving on….I do not own Harry Potter sadly.

Elizabeth: I wish she did…then it would sound a lot like this!

Harry: I'm glad J K Rowling owns it….I get more action.

LizziePotter123: I'm also happy J K Rowling owns Harry Potter…she's amazing, and I could never compare to her work. On the other hand, I just turned 16 recently, so maybe there's hope. Or not.

Anyways, let me answer some reader reviews:

Nanettez: Thank you for the information. I'll keep Lizzie's eyes brown, though, because I like her that way.

The Chosen One Of Randomness: Thank you for your kind words! I also have to say I love your screenname.

Sasparilla123: Thank you so much! *smile*

Annabelle: Thank you for your review and the site.

YAY: Lol, I know, I really should update soon!

Kikicakes: Thank you! Of course you may tell people about my story and share the link. I'm happy to know that people like it.

I want a fez: Thank you so much! *smile*

Ok, now onto the story!

Chapter 13 – Never Giving In

Lizzie kept her eyes closed. She could feel a rush of wind glide swiftly through her hair. She felt free, as though all her worries were taken with the wind.

She was finally tempted to open her eyes, and she gasped in shock.

"We must be hundreds of feet up!" she thought.

The landscape had never looked more stunning. The several miles of green grass surrounding the school looked heavenly from above. The castle itself seemed to bask in its glory.

Lizzie sighed. She wished that she could feel this way all the time. It was all so peaceful.

"You alright, Lizzie?" Harry called back, knocking her out of her trance.

"Never better!" Lizzie replied happily. "Don't you love it up here, Harry?"

"More than anything," Harry admitted, "I feel like I belong here."

He was flabbergasted at it all – the beautiful view, the wind, but most importantly, his ability to fly. Out of the blew, he was able to actually control a broomstick. _Him._

"Harry," Lizzie said softly. "D'you think Mum and Dad would be proud of us? For all that we've done, I mean?"

Harry gulped. Now that he thought about it, he was sure they wouldn't have been pleased with what they did to Snape, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Lizzie, they'd be-" he began, but was interrupted by something popping out of thin air and landing on their broom.

"Harry Potter!" it cried.

"AHH!" Harry and Lizzie both screamed.

What stood on the edge of the broom was something they had never seen; it looked to be half their height, had big earlobes, and a cute looking face.

"What are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked, panicking.

"I is Dobby, sir! I is a house elf working for Mistress Malfoy, and I is to bring Harry and Elizabeth Potter back to Hogwarts!" it declared.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, Dobby, but Harry and I can't go back!" Lizzie shouted. "We absolutely refuse to have Snape become our guardian, and I thought what I just did to him proved it!"

"It did miss, yes it did!" Dobby nodded. "Dobby is in awe, miss, Dobby can't imagine what magic you used to do it!"

Lizzie held back a laugh and snorted, "I believe it was the magic of my powerful foot, Dobby."

Harry brought them both back to the main topic. "Dobby, we're sorry, but we can't go with you. No one will force us to, either!"

Dobby's smile faded. "Dobby has to bring you back some way, Harry Potter."

And he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Lizzie wondered.

"I dunno-" Harry started, but was soon distracted by his broomstick, which had started to shoot off like a rocket toward the Whomping Willow.

"Harry, what the f*ck are you doing?" Lizzie screamed.

"Its not me, Lizzie, I think it's the blasted broom!" Harry shot back.

Before they could say any more to each other, they smashed into the Whomping Willow, which started its enjoyable purpose of knocking the tar out of them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, awaiting Harry and Lizzie's return, when Hermione rushed in, and grasped him by the shoulders.

"Hermione, what the hell-"

"No time for that, Ron!" Hermione shouted in his face, "I overheard Dumbledore talking to the staff, and Harry and Lizzie are missing!"

"Woah, stop, hold it right there." Ron said, pushing Hermione back. "How could you overhear Dumbledore?"

"Because, _Ron_, he was talking to the teaches outside his office, and I was walking down that hallway from the library. DON'T" Hermione added, knowing Ron would start mocking her. "I hid behind a statue, and I overheard him tell them that after he told Harry and Lizzie that Snape was to be their guardian, they left in a…well…a very _creative _fashion."

"Wait, what? What did they do?" Ron asked.

Hermione whispered the details in his ear.

"Oh, HELL. I've gotta say, Lizzie is BLOODY BRILLIANT." Ron declared. "So…wait, Dumbledore made _Snape _their guardian? What the hell for?"

"He didn't say." Hermione said. "Still, Harry and Lizzie shouldn't have acted that way, Ron!"

"Really? Quite honestly, Hermione, I think Lizzie's just become Hogwarts' new hero for what she did. Fred and George will be bowing down to her." Ron stated.

"Oh, enough of this crap, Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron look surprised at her language. Then he burst out laughing.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you would come close to saying a swear." Ron chuckled.

"Ron, WE HAVE GOT TO FIND HARRY AND LIZZIE NOW!" Hermione lost her temper.

And she dragged Ron out of the tower with her, Ron still laughing at the all-new Hermione.

A/N: Oh, god, they are hurt! Dobby, I dislike you! More funny scenes to come, though. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry: Oh, god, the Whomping Willow? You are so evil…

LizziePotter123: I am not! I needed some plan as to where you'd end up.

Elizabeth: Yeah, I get that, but jeez, that hurt!

LizziePotter123: Sorry, but I'm a writer, and Harry, you did want action…

Harry: THAT WASN'T WHAT I MENT AT ALL!

LizziePotter123: Hee, hee, you deserve it for insulting me in almost every chapter..moving on. I, LizziePotter123 don't own Harry Potter at all. There.

Elizabeth: Wait…I'm looking back….HARRY YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CRASHED US, NOT LIZZIEPOTTER123!

Harry: I DID NOT YOU PRICK!

Elizabeth: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, GIT?

(Elizabeth and Harry fighting)

LizziePotter123: Oh, god, guys knock it off! Well, enjoy the chapter, and I have a note for you all:

I understand and know that my spelling and grammar are not always the best. I do not need people telling me in reviews and messages to me that stuff is spelled wrong…I already know that I type way to fast. I refuse to get a Beta Reader though, because I don't think these issues are that bad, and I like my work to be given to everybody at the same time. On occasion, my real friends read my work, and trust me, they'd tell me if I was doing anything wrong. So thank you for reading my most likely its rubbish story.

Chapter 14 – Potters Aren't Easy

Lizzie woke up, groggy. She tried to sit up, but found her body hurting in several places. Her arms felt dead, her head was throbbing. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to see herself laying near that crazy tree with Harry beside her, but instead she found herself placed in a black canopy bed with purple sheets. Forgetting about her aching muscles, she leaped out of bed and observed the room she was in. It was square shaped and black, the only two things that rested inside it were the bed and a small collection of books. The room seemed unwelcome and depressed.

"What the hell?" Lizzie thought, wondering how she could have arrived there. Then it hit her. _Dobby._ Hadn't he told them that they needed to return to Hogwarts and that he had to get them there?

"Them…HARRY!" she screamed in her head, careful not to alert whoever brought her here that she had awakened. Lizzie ran over to the old black door and yanked, but it wouldn't budge. Well aware of the fact that it was locked, Lizzie sank down to the floor, her head in her hands. Any chance of escaping seemed lost until she heard voices outside the door. Quickly, she leaped toward the keyhole, desperate to find out who her captors were.

"My god, Severus, I couldn't believe Dobby when he told me that he sent the children's broom toward the Whomping Willow! I almost actually made him punish himself, to think of what could've happen to them!" a woman's voice whispered.

Lizzie growled. "So, the bloody bat found us. Dammit to hell!" she swore to herself.

"Calm down, Narcissa. You very well know that they were alright, just some minor bruises and broken bones that were attended to. I consider that some payback for what that little runt did to me earlier." Snape growled.

Lizzie was ticked. How dare Snape call her a runt! And who was this Narcissa?

"You know, I believe Elizabeth was very clever. It wasn't the right thing to do," Narcissa added quickly, most likely noticing Snape's grim expression, "but you must admit, Severus, she's like her parents in many ways as is Harry."

Lizzie smiled. She was liking Narcissa already.

"Hmph. Well, Narcissa, that isn't a good thing. James Potter was a reckless git all throughout his life, and look what became of him! I still can't believe Dumbledore's making me protect his kids." Snape snorted.

"Nor can we, Snape." Lizzie thought, her body steaming with anger, "I personally owe you the living hell for continuing to bash my dad!"

"Well, I think it's a wonderful thing, Sev. I used to be close friends with James and Lily before they got married, and they were the nicest people I had ever met. Their children seem so pleasant and sweet as well. I cannot wait for my Draco to be here with us."

"Wait, hold up! Her Draco?" Lizzie stuttered in her mind, "Oh, please tell me that's her pet dog or something other than what I think it is."

"He will soon, considering that this is my private section of Hogwarts. I apologize, Narcissa, for you understand that I, Draco, and.._they_..need to be here for the school year. I was surprised that you wanted to come here as well. I assumed you'd want to remain at Malfoy Manor."

"GOD MOTHER F*CKING DAMMIT TO HELL!" Lizzie whispered angrily, realizing her worst fear was confirmed. Draco Malfoy, the stupid, prune-like bastard, was Narcissa's son. "How could this possibly get any worse?" she wondered.

"Oh, no, that place creeps me out, especially now that Lucius is receving the Dementor's Kiss. I never loved him, Severus. It was all for show. I love you, and I can hardly wait until we tie the knot! Draco will have a brother and a sister when its all over, and the adoption papers are signed!"

"THAT IS IT!"Lizzie shouted, forgetting to keep quiet, "I AM OFFICIALLY SCREWED FOR LIFE! DAMMIT!" she finished, realizing that she basically just told that to her worst enemy and his soon-to-be wife.

"Well, Narcissa, it looks like one of the troublesome two is up." Severus smirked.

And he opened the door to reveal a very mean looking Lizzie.

A/N: What will Lizzie attempt to do to find Harry and leave? You'll know next chapter. Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Harry: What? I wasn't even in the last chapter! Damn you, LizziePotter123!

LizziePotter123: Harry, that's rude. Save your swears for people who deserve them.

Elizabeth: She's right Harry….save all your good cuss words for Snape.

LizziePotter123: As mentioned in every single god darn chapter, I have no rights to Harry Potter, but since this is my idea, I can control Harry's character. Hee, hee.

Harry: J K Rowling save me!

Elizabeth: Don't be stupid, Harry, if you do that then I won't exist anymore.

Harry: Ah, damn. Ok, I'd rather be here, but for my sister, NOT for your dumb story plot!

LizziePotter123: Hey, buddy, be thankful that I'm not too mean or careless about the story. If I was, who knows what would happen to you? Please enjoy the chapter, readers! And please review!

Chapter 15 – The Unknown Alliance

The next few moments were made up of dramatic silence and tension until Narcissa decided to break the ice.

"Well, do you like your new home?" she asked innocently.

"I can honestly say that I despise it greatly." Lizzie responded coldly, not taking her brown orbs off of Snape, "I'd much rather be back in Gryffindor tower with my brother. Now, tell me where you've put him, and no one will get hurt."

"Like your father you are extremely misguided, girl. It doesn't work like that." Snape snapped.

"Fine. _May_ the bloody black bat ever be so kind as to get his ass in gear and tell me where my brother is." Lizzie smiled sweetly.

Narcissa was trying to hold back her laughter. She never believed Elizabeth could be so cheeky.

"You are really pushing your luck, Potter." Snape growled, glaring at Narcissa in warning to not approve of Lizzie's behavior, "Once we send those forms in, I will become your guardian, and you will then truly pay for your misdeeds, starting with the stunt you pulled earlier today."

"Am I supposed to flee in terror by that?" Lizzie snorted, "Please. I've faced much worse. Harry and I shall never obey your commands!"

"You will if I threaten you with specific potions and other things that children called torture." Snape smiled wickedly.

"Severus, don't go there, she's already been through enough today." Narcissa stated.

"Look, buddy, I'm not something to be reckoned with!"Lizzie shouted, completely ignoring Narcissa. "I could care less that you're the adult, I only value bravery, kindness, and power. By the looks of it, I'm the one who possesses all of these qualities at the moment, not you. Need we look back to my little 'stunt'?"

"You have crossed the line, Potter!" Snape roared, seeing James in Lizzie, "By the time I'm done with you, you will be begging for my forgiveness. The obedience potion ought to keep you in line."

He pulled his wand out and flicked it. Lizzie soon found that she was stuck to the spot she was standing on.

"YOU EVIL ASSHOLE!" she wailed, but Snape flicked his wand again, and no words were able to leave her mouth.

"Watch her, Narcissa." He called as he walked away to his potions lab.

Narcissa was torn. Eying Lizzie, she nearly melted at the frightened look etched upon the poor girl's face. That alone reminded her of that October night years ago, when the Dark Lord had snatched the most important thing from this child and her brother-their parents. That was the main reason Narcissa never liked the Dark Lord; he had killed two of her greatest friends. And here was their daughter, who had most likely suffered so much more before now. No, she couldn't let Severus make Elizabeth suffer.

"Besides," she told herself, "He did insult her father, he deserved to be called such names."

She pulled out her wand and undid the silencing charm that was placed upon Lizzie.

"Elizabeth.."she said softly.

"What?" Lizzie cried, a tear rolling down her face, "What now? What more can happen to me? I thought that this would be the best time of my life. I am away from my cruel family and here, with Harry, at the place where my parents studied, where they met, where they moved on to have us. And they were taken away from me! Since then, Harry's been the closest thing to a parent that I have ever known! He's my only true family! We're in the same house, we vowed that we would protect each other! Thanks to Dumbledore, that BASTARD, WE ARE STUCK HERE WITH THAT GIT WHO INSULTED MY FATHER, YOU, AND THAT PRISSY ASSHOLE, DRACO, WHO DECIDED IT WAS A LAUGH TO INSULT THE FIRST FRIENDS THAT I HAD EVER HAD, BESIDES MY BROTHER! I WANT MY LIFE TO BE NORMAL, I WANT TO HAVE MY PARENTS BACK, I WANT MY BROTHER HERE! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!"

Narcissa felt angry and depressed at the same time. How dare her Draco insult people!

"Elizabeth…I do realize. I understand. I was close friends with your parents, and they were the nicest people anyone could ever dream of meeting." Narcissa said quietly. "I believe you are right, and I want to be friends with you, no matter what." She then released Lizzie from the floor.

"What the-?" Lizzie said, but never finished.

"Elizabeth, your brother's locked just up the stairs, seconded room on the right. Use the unlocking spell to get him out. I then need you to go get Draco and bring him to me. I'll stall Severus for you. Now, hurry, before he returns!" Narcissa whispered.

Lizzie made a move towards the stairs but turned back to Narcissa.

"Thank you."

And Lizzie ran off to the marble staircase.

A/N: Haha, Narcissa's on their side! Severus won't know though. Hee, hee. Next chapter involves Draco, Harry and Lizzie doing something stupid yet funny. Can't wait to post it! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Harry: I'm still not there. Ugh, It gets boring without me.

LizziePotter123: You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves.

Elizabeth: The chapter was good, but when will Bella come in?

LizziePotter123: Bella is going to appear when you least expect her to.

Harry: Great. Now, do you mind putting me back into the story?

LizziePotter123: Fine, Harry, but I swear you will pay for rushing me.

Elizabeth: Everyone who had read the Harry Potter series knows LizziePotter123 isn't the author of them, hence she doesn't own them.

LizziePotter123: Thank you Lizzie. Enjoy, readers!

Chapter 16 – We're All Just Getting Along?

Lizzie raced up the flight of stairs, reached the door, and practically destroyed it in her dash to see Harry; the result of her thoughts causing her to accidentally blow up the door, not that she cared, it was Snape's door after all. She stepped around the bits of wood to find Harry laying sluggishly on a bed similar to the one she woke up in. Moving as fast as possible, Lizzie ran toward him and shook Harry as hard as she could, but had no luck.

"Ugh," Lizzie groaned in her mind, "Harry is such a sound sleeper. Well, I'll have to resort to Plan B."

'Plan B' turned out to be Lizzie smacking her brother alongside his head.

"OWWW!" Harry yelled in pain, springing himself out of bed to find Lizzie smirking at him.

"You evil prick!" he glared at her, "Why'd you do that? Where are we? What happened?"

"Harry, we really can't afford to have a heart-to-heart chat right now," Lizzie stated, "as I've just insulted Snape once again. We were somehow brought into Snape's quarters here at Hogwarts after you crashed us, and apparently Narcissa is engaged to him."

"Woah, wait a minute!" Harry shouted at Lizzie, standing up to face her, "I did not cause that crash! I am positive of that fact! And..Snape's _engaged?_"

"Yep, and brace yourself for the finale," Lizzie told him, "Narcissa, the woman Snape's getting married to, is the mother of Draco Malfoy. You remember him, don't you? Their plan is to adopt us and turn us into proper behaved children who get along with gits like Malfoy. Well, I believe that's Snape's plan, I'm not sure at the moment what Narcissa wants to do."

Harry literally blew up. Clawing at the bedspread, he roared, "F*CK! OUR LIVES ARE F*CKED! _MALFOY?_ HOLY SHIT AND A BUCKET OF F*CK! GOD DAMN THAT BLOODY WRETCHED BASTARD FROM HELL!"

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle. "Harry, you must be mad. 'Holy shit and a bucket of f*ck?' That's a new one. I know how you feel, though. I'm pissed too, I'm actually more than pissed, I'm so F*CKING pissed! I gave Snape lip when I heard, and he almost was going to put me under his control when Narcissa saved me."

Harry stood still. Did he just hear that Snape tried to control his little sister? He turned slowly, and stared at Lizzie, his expression murderous.

"Snape," he said dangerously, "was going to put you under his control?"

At this Lizzie nodded.

"I AM GOING TO F*CKING TEAR THAT EVIL SON OF A B*TCH APART! HOW DARE HE EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING MY BABY SISTER, WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM-"

"Harry!" Lizzie screamed, causing Harry to stop mid-threat, "We've got to leave here and find Draco for Narcissa! If she hadn't helped me to escape, I would have been under Snape's spell by now! We can get our revenge later!"

"Fine," Harry growled, still upset. "Lead the way, Lizzie."

They both sprinted out of the room and back down the stairs, pausing behind the wall covering the main room, where voices could be heard. Lizzie and Harry scrunched down, and quietly began to eavesdrop.

"-but Narcissa, why did you let her go? We need to be able to control them, otherwise they'll be strutting around like they own the place, expecting us to bow down to them! They are just as vain as James was!"

Both Harry and Lizzie's faces grew angry. They both were sick of Snape and his stupidity.

"Severus, I told you, I sent Lizzie to go fetch Draco so we may tell him the news. You may deal with her when they return as long as it isn't anything dangerous or upsetting. I must retire to my chamber now, I am feeling a bit light-headed."

Lizzie smiled, relieved that Narcissa hadn't mentioned the fact that Harry was with her.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by Snape muttering curse words under his breath. Lizzie then turned to Harry, but found him to no longer be beside her.

"Harry?" she whispered, trying not to direct Snape to them.

Instead of a whispered reply, she saw her brother crawling into the main room, a determined look on his face. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out what Harry was going to do.

"Ah shit, Harry, no!" she cried silently as she slowly creeped into the room, carefully placing herself behind a bookcase.

"Professor, may I have a word?" Harry asked as he stood up from the floor, an infuriating tone in his voice.

"Potter, what are you doing up?" Snape growled, "Mind your tone and go back to where you belong. You don't want to find yourself in the same position as your foolish sister."

Lizzie gasped, for she knew what was coming. Harry, his body full of anger and resentment, had punched Snape right in his nose, sending him soaring backward and hitting the wall, knocking him out.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR CALLING MY SISTER FOOLISH, AS WELL AS TRYING TO POSSESS HER, YOU BATLIKE BITCH!" Harry yelled.

Lizzie rushed out of her hiding place.

"HARRY, WHAT THE HELL? NOW, WE ARE BOTH SCREWED! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, HARRY, BECAUE I WASN'T WORTH THAT!" she cried.

"I beg to differ, little sister, but defending you is worth any price." Harry replied proudly, "No one insults my sister, no matter who it is!"

Lizzie smiled, tears flowing in her eyes. "H-Harry, we've got to find Draco now or else we'll be practically dead when Snape wakes."

"Alright, Lizzie, stop nagging, we'll find the piss-off." Harry joked, making Lizzie laugh.

"You know, this may not be so bad after all, Harry." Lizzie said, "We are now able to kick Snape's ass all the time."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "Now we're able to get revenge…_all the time."_

Laughing, the two walked out of the main entrance, each feeling slightly better that before.

A/N: Yeah, I know, Draco will be next chapter! Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry: YESS! I GOT ACTION! FINALLY!

LizziePotter123: Yes, yes, now please stop celebrating, you're going to scare the readers.

Harry: SO? HA HA! I WIN!

(Harry does a happy dance)

Elizabeth: God, Harry, you're freaking ME out!

LizziePotter123: Ok, before Harry starts break-dancing I must say that I do not own Harry Potter at all.

Harry: Go me! Go me! Its my brirthday! Victory is mine!

Elizabeth: Please readers, ignore the fact that I'm related to him!

LizziePotter123: Harry, you didn't win. I still have the power of the pen…hee hee.

Harry: Wait, what?

LizziePotter123: Ummm…nothing! Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17 – Weasleys' Gone Wild

As Lizzie and Harry approached the Great Hall, they were immediately surrounded by Ron and Hermione, both of which had curious looks on their faces.

"Mates! I heard what happened to you two from 'Mione! How in the name of Merlin's quidditch shorts did you two escape Snape?" Ron asked at once.

"Never mind that, Ron, I want to know why they thought kicking a teacher in their crown jewls was appropriate!" Hermione shouted.

"Guys, guys, please stop!" Lizzie said.

Hermione and Ron gave their full attention to Harry and Lizzie, who quickly explained everything that had happened to them since Lizzie's stunt.

"..and that's why we need to grab Malfoy!" Lizzie finished.

"I dunno how you're gonna manage that," Ron stated. "Malfoy's got Crabbe and Goyle, not to mention the other Slytherins, watching over him, so it'll be tough to snag the bastard without detection."

"What's going on over here?" someone asked.

Fred and George had broken off from the rest of the Gryffindors entering the hall, and had snuck over to them.

Lizzie, desperate for a clever solution to snagging Malfoy, explained to Fred and George everything that had happened.

"Bloody hell," George said surprisingly, "You kicked Snape where he breeds? And Harry socked him in the nose after?"

Harry and Lizzie nodded, while Hermione shot them all a disapproving glare.

"Harry and Lizzie Potter, we are at your service." Fred declared, and both Fred and George knelt down in front of them.

"Quit it," Harry joked, "D'you guys have a way to distract the Slytherin's so we can grab Malfoy?"

"I'll say we have a plan. What about this Fred?" George then whispered directions into Fred's ear.

"Brilliant. It'll work just nicely. Ron and Hermione, you two go into the hall and sit like normal. Harry and Lizzie, you stay outside the Great Hall and wait for my signal. You'll know it when you see it," Fred commanded.

"Got it general," Ron smirked, and they all went to their places.

Fred and George followed Hermione and Ron into the Great Hall and they all took their seats. From a glance, Ron could see all the teaches at their usual places, including Snape, but he was clutching his nose, some blood still noticeable.

"Wow," Ron thought, "Harry wasn't kidding about punching him. God, that must've been awesome."

"I hope they don't do something dangerous," Hermione whispered, interrupting his thoughts.

"Relax, 'Mione." Ron said, "Fred and George would never kill anybody."

At this, Hermione punched him.

"Oww! What was that for?" Ron growled.

"You knew that wasn't what I meant," Hermione stated plainly.

Ron glared at her, however Dumbedore stood and he grasped all attention.

"I trust everyone has had a wonderful first day. Now before we enjoy a splendid meal-"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir!" Fred shouted, ingoring the glares he got from the teachers, "My brother, George, and I have prepared something for the students this evening, especially for the Slytherins. May we show them before the feast?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, we have time," Dumbledore chuckled.

The teachers we shocked at Dumbedore's approval.

"Excellent. Now, may we request the Slytherins to be seated at the front for just a brief moment, sir?" George asked. "We swear this isn't going to offened or harm anybody."

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore replied happily, and he constructed the Slytheirn benches to be brought to the front.

As the Slytherins awkwardly moved to the front of the room, for they didn't want to be in trouble with the headmaster, Harry knew that this was the signal. He quickly got Lizzie's attention, and they suck up through the mass of Slytherins to Draco, silently trapping and dragging him back to the entrance. He squirmed, but Harry held his arms and mouth as Lizzie grasped his legs, bending down as they moved so not to attract any attention, especially Snape's. When Fred and George spotted Lizzie and Harry moving though the main doors with Malfoy, they chose to begin the next part of the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Should we stay and see what they're up to?" Lizzie asked Harry once they were out of sight.

"No, we can't afford to lose time. We've got to bring Malfoy to Narcissa now." Harry responded.

And they continued to drag Malfoy all the way down to Snape's private quarters.

XXXXXXxXXX

The entire hall was glaring at Fred and George, wondering what they were up to.

"We declare this performance to not only the Slytheirns, but to their head of house, Professor Snape." Fred began, gesturing to the bloody professor, who shot a glare back at him.

"Oh, shit, what are those assholes doing?" Hermione whispered, making Ron chuckle with amusement.

Smiling at one another, George began their plan, which turned out to be singing.

_We have just found out some news that really ought to be shared._

Fred then joined in.

_Elizabeth, Lizzie, Potter did something incredible because she really cared._

_Now, don't think we're crazy, for making her a pact._

_We all have got to thank her, hence here is the true fact:_

_Lizzie…Kicked…Snape…In…His…Round…Tables..._

The hall bursted with laughter. Dumbledore was chuckling. The teachers were torn between looking stern and laughing as well. Snape looked as though he wanted to make the Weasleys' graves.

Fred and George started doing a jig, and sang the 'chorus' of their song:

_Thank god, thank god, we praise her, oh thank god!_

_For Lizzie has done what we have never tried before!_

_Thank god, thank god, we praise her, oh thank god!_

_We all owe our hides, no, we all owe her our lives!_

_For she has finally pwned_

_The most hated man in the school!_

Ron was laughing uncontrollably; Hermione was showing a hint of a smile. The twins ran to the Gryffindor table, telling them to clap, which they did. Fred then grabbed Angelina, his fellow Qudditch player, and began dancing around the hall with her, singing the next verse:

_Oh, how can we not forget what her brother also did?_

_Her brother, Harry Potter, not Tom, or Paul, or Sid_

_Punched ole Snape right in the nose, that's right folks, he did!_

George caught on and started dancing with Katie Bell, another Gryffindor, singing the rest of the verse:

_You've got to admit, they've both got skills_

_Skills we'd love to possess_

_For who else could dare call Snape a git or a horrid mess?_

Dumbledore was clapping to the beat, surprising the other teachers. The Slytherins were thunderstruck, why were they called to be here if the song wasn't even about them? The rest of the houses were also clapping and laughing along, as Fred and George danced around with their girls, singing out the ending chorus:

_Thank god, thank god, oh praise them both, thank god!_

_For they have both done what no one's ever done before!_

_Thank god, thank god, oh praise them both, thank god!_

_For they both have finally pwned the most hated man in the school!_

They finished, each taking a bow. Everyone but Snape and the Slytherins rose to give them a standing ovation.

"Oh, shit, Ron, your brothers have got guts." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, they have," Ron laughed as he watched several people from different houses come up to congratulate them.

A/N: Haha! That was funny to write, I must say. I have the actual tune of it that I wrote in my head as we speak! Next chapter, Harry, Lizzie, Draco, Narcissa and Snape, oh my! Review!


	18. My Thoughts On The Story And Reviews

My dear readers,

Ok, since I have written 17 freaking chapters here are my thoughts on just about everything:

Reviews:

Is it so hard not to leave any reviews? Really? I thank those who have, but your reviews are my advice, my support and my help. I have no idea what people think of my story until they REVIEW it. So please, don't send me into insanity over stressing about whether or not this story is good and should continue. By chapter 20 (two more chapters to that point), I hope to have 100 reviews. How are we doing? Well, I've done 17 chapters and we have 20 reviews. C'mon readers, give me advice, tell me this story sucks, whatever. Let me know!

My Story:

Yeah, I am aware that my story isn't a serious or a romantic fanfic, it isn't meant to be. This is supposed to be funny and to show an alternative world in which Harry has a sister who is just like James Potter. I also add in what I think would be cool and should've happened in the books. The Weasley twins bashing Snape in song, who wouldn't want to see that, honestly? Even though the idea of Harry having a twin isn't original, I think the stunts that I have them pull sure are, these stunts must be worthy of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…wait a sec, not Wormtail, he's a ass through and through, but you get the idea.

My Spelling:

Yes, I fully know that my spelling skills suck. However, this is not going to be a published book, and my mistakes aren't huge. Although I want and love reviews, please refrain from telling me how awful my spelling is. Thank you.

All in all, I thank my loyal readers who come and read my story. I deeply thank the people who take the time to review, especially kikicakes, who tells me what she loved in each chapter! This helps me as a writer to gain feedback, so if you're reading my story, why not tell me what you like/dislike and such. Thanks to everyone for reading and being so supportive!

Lizzie


	19. Chapter 18

My computer has gone a little crazy, so yeps, I'm trying to fix it. Harry and Lizzie are currently out flying so I must do the disclaimer alone. *sob* Well, there is no way in my 16 years of life that I had ever written or owned the Harry Potter books and ideas, it all belongs to J K Rowling. Please don't sue my ass, undercover people that work for her.

I must say again that I need reviews! Not because I just want them, but because I want to know what people think of my work and writing skill. I'm very modest, so I have no idea how good my writing skills are, if they are even classified as good in the first place.

Enjoy the chapter readers! Lizzie :)

Chapter 18 - Narcissa's Tale

Draco didn't have a clue what was going on. All he was able to recall was that Potter and his b*tch of a sister had pounced onto him as though they were jungle cats and him their prey, and they were now succeeding in taking him prisoner. There was no way in hell that he would let them win, however. Thinking fast, he bit whoever's hand was covering his mouth, which turned out to be Harry's for he had given a painful yelp shortly after, much to Draco's delight.

"Potter, this isn't amusing! I demand that the two of you release me at once!" Draco ordered, his mouth now free to speak.

"Ah, shut it, Malfoy. Why would we ever listen to you?" Lizzie retorted, continuing to drag him, "Besides, we're not capturing you for our own uses. We're doing it on someone else's orders."

"What? If you two arn't the brains of this pitiful opperation then who is? Is it the mudblood?" Draco responded stupidly as Harry kicked a door open, revealing a very stern looking Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco's anger quickly turned into a look of the utmost horror.

"MOTHER?" he cried as the twins dropped him at her feet. "What are you doing HERE of all places?"

"Well, Draco, _I_ am the brains of the 'pitiful opperation'." Narcissa said angrily, making Draco gulp.

"Mother, I apologize, I did not expect you to be-"

"Enough, Draco, I understand. I am very well aware of the fact that you do not get along with Elizabeth and Harry, the reason why mainly being your own rude and insufferable behavior." Narcissa growled.

"Mother, I-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES WHEN YOU VERY WELL KNOW THAT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SCREWED UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Narcissa shouted, losing her patience.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He assumed that Narcissa would side with Malfoy, but it seemed that even she was fed up with him.

"Now," Narcissa said calmly, "I had you two bring Draco down for a reason-"

"Bring!" Draco snorted, "More like kidnap-"

"DRACO LUCIUS, ONE MORE WORD AND I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN BE LET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Narcissa threatened.

Draco immediently cowered, not daring to notice the amused looks on the twins' faces.

Narcissa pointed to the black couch in the living room.

"The three of you will sit and not interupt me while I tell you the necessary information that I believe you deserve to know. Is that clear?" Narcissa ordered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, m'am." came the replys, and the three of them sat on the couch with Lizzie in between the boys. As Narcissa sat in an emerald green armchair directly in front of the children, she noticed Lizzie move closer to Harry.

Sighing, she straightened her posture and began her prepared story.

A/N: Yes, arn't I mean? You can guess what Narcissa'll be talking about, and no, it's not just the wedding with her and Snape, and it's not just the fact of Harry and Lizzie getting adopted, and NO, it isn't about Lucius getting the Dementor's kiss either. Here's a clue: Look back a few chapters. :) Lizzie


	20. Chapter 19

Elizabeth: Harry's at the loo, so it's just me and LizziePotter123 here. I don't think those Bertie Bott Beans agreed with him.

LizziePotter123: Why? What flavor did he get?

Elizabeth: A mixture of Dudley and Draco's personalities. Don't ask me how they did it. He went nuts after he ate it.

LizziePotter123: Hmm...Dudley and Draco...Dudco...haha, new idea for new story! Well, no not this story, but you get the idea.

Elizabeth: Oh, boy. LizziePotter123 has never transformed into J K Rowling, hence she doesn't own Harry Potter.

LizziePotter123: Thank you very much. And tell Harry thanks for inspiring me!

A/N: I was looking at Traffic for yesterday's chapter, and would you believe there were over 500 people reading this? WOW. With that many people, I'd hope to get some reviews and advice, I still feel like I'm stupid for writing this. My friend Mimi tells me everyday to throw this story out because it's rubbish and not original, but I keep it 'cuz I like it plus its for you readers! So enjoy! :) Lizzie

Chapter 19 - B & J = ?

"Years ago, when I was a 6th year at Hogwarts, I was good friends with James Potter, Harry and Elizabeth's father." Narcissa started, "I was also friends with your mother, Lily, but I had met her though James. Anyway, I had met James through my cousin, Sirius, at one of the Black family's many get togethers. Sirius had brought him along as a guest, and since James was a pureblood wizard, all was well."

"Sorry?" Lizzie asked, confused. "What's a pureblood wizard? Oops." she added, covering her mouth.

"It's quite alright, Elizabeth. Pureblood wizards are wizards who are magical through and through, they have no family connection with muggles. In my family, the Blacks always considerd themselves higher than others because of their pureblood status. Moving on though. James, Sirius and I got along immediently, considering we all hated the 'required' pureblood obligation of marrying pure. James always made those boring parties turn into a laugh, but he stopped comming to them after my sister's stupid stunt." Narcissa recalled softly.

"What stunt? Sorry." Harry blurted out, forgetting that he musn't interupt.

"It's fine, Harry. My older sister, Bellatrix, had taken a fancy to James from the moment she first laied her eyes on him at the Black party. My guess as to why she loved him was only for his pureblood status and wealth, two things that I believe don't matter if love is true. Bellatrix attempted to win James' heart by any means necessary. Her plan started out well, for she and James became fast friends, however I think that was all James believed her to be- a friend. True, he did snog her once, but it was a dare from Sirius. My stupid sister thought that she would honor the Black family for marrying a man such as him, which she would've had she been looking for actual love and not greed. However, over time, I believe she started to truly love James, for she was daydreaming at home about their future together. Nevertheless, she made the worst possible desicion when she graduated: she joined You-Know-Who as a Death Eater for pride and honor."

Lizzie gasped. Harry looked mildly surprised. Draco was thunderstruck.

"You mean, your sister worked with Father for Him?" he squeaked.

"What d'you mean, Father?" Harry yelled, "Your father worked for the bloody asshole that killed our parents?"

"ENOUGH! I COMMAND YOU TWO TO KNOCK IT OFF OR SO HELP ME I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOUR EVERY MOVE IS WATCHED!" Narcissa screamed.

Everyone was silent.

"Now then, my sister joined You-Know-Who for status gain, proving that she didn't love James enough to see that it was the wrong idea. She tried to make James join with her, but he refused, stating that he was againt the Dark Lord's ideas. I know all this because Sirius and I were spying on them the day she told him. Bellatrix flipped out, most likely realising that her love wouldn't follow her to 'greatness'. Before my eyes, I saw her attempt to Imperius James. Imperius is an unforgivable curse that controls a person to do whatever the spell caster wishes. Laden with anger, I rushed out of my hiding spot and disarmed my sister. She and I argued. I insulted her, and she left, saying she did those things only for love. To this day, I still am sorry for what I called her, but not for protecting my friend from her."

"What did you call her?" Draco asked, wide eyed.

"This is not the proper time to tell you things such as that, maybe when you all are older. The reason I told you about Bella and James was because when James married Lily, Bellatrix was shocked. I have no undersrtanding why, after all she did try to use an unforgiveable curse on him. When Lily had you two, Bellatrix was furious, I know because I was married to Lucius against my will and he was indeed a Death Eater, hence he came back one night stating that Bella was angry for some reason. With the envent of your births so soon before that point, it wasn't too hard to figure out her reasoning. She wanted you two; she believed that you should have been her children. She wanted Lily out of the way once and for all, so when Severus came with details of your births, she found one of their friends, Pettigrew, and pesuaded him to tell her where you were all living. Once she had that, she informed the Dark Lord, who sought out to kill not only Lily, but also you two. Bella didn't know he wanted you, the Dark Lord wanted you gone for he believed you two to become a threat to him. As you all know, you two survived the incident that took place, sending Bellatrix into Azkaban once Sirius caught her. She vowed before leaving that she would reclaim what was her's one day, and it seems that day is inching upon us."

Harry and Lizzie looked at each other, each wondering where Narcissa was going with the tale.

A/N: Ahh, akward ending but whatever, my hands are tired from typing. What's Narcissa's conclusion? Find out soon, though I'm sure you already know. Review! Lizzie


	21. Replys to Reviews

Ok, I am continuing to write more in my notebook (I write my ideas there, then post them online) so to keep myself busy, I thought I'd answer comments and questions since I want to give answers. I hope no one will object to that.

Pennameless1994- Ok, I am aware that I already adressed your comment in the Reviews, so anyone who wonders why I use so much swear words look there for my answer.

Flowerspot-Thank you for your comment on my Narcissa character. I'm glad to know that you aprove of her personality in this. The tale is posted already so please look there!

.Girl-Well, I am thinking of writing a sequel for my enjoyment, but we will see. I know excactly how this one will end, but I'm dying to write another story about them when Harry and Lizzie are at the age of romance-say 15,16. That would be fun to write! Oh, and thank you for praising the twins' song!

Kikicakes-thank you ever so much for your reviews! I smile after reading each one. :)

Smiley2222-Lol, yes I will continue. Thank you so much for your support!

Tayluuur- Omg, how did you know I was going to have Draco crush on Lizzie? Well, here's my issue that I'm trying to solve:

-I'm thinking either Ron or Draco will fall in love with Lizzie, not sure who yet

-There is no doubt Harry will go nuts, although I might save all the true romance for the sequel if i write it.

To answer your other questions, yes, I will introduce other charecters, hee hee. Also, yes, Snape isn't over Lily, and later you'll find out why! Can't spill it!

Also, Lucius may be gone, Dementor's Kiss.

ILOVEJACOBANDSETH- Again, how did you guess I was thinking about that? Reply is in the eariler response. Thanks!

MalfoyKatherine- Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I'm so happy that you think I'm a good writer! Yes, Draco will be involved more, I promise! Thanks!

Jokegirl- Thank you for the advice. I am well aware that it won't happen overnight, I really could care less about the amount of reviews I get. What I am looking for is advice on my writing skill and if readers like it. I know that this story is unoriginal, but I have lots of other storys saved on my computer that are 100% original. I just don't think I should post them here because I think I'm only supossed to post fan-fiction. About my spelling, I know its a little off, but I wouldn't get a beta unless my horrid spelling made it impossible for readers to cope with while reading. I improve every day at it, so I feel better. On your later review, thank you for the praise, I appreciate it. Thank you for the rewiews!

All in all, I thank each and every single person who comes here and reads my stories. I am thinking about writing fanfics that involve heartbreaking issues that I feel need to be addressed. My own brother deals with an anger issue that makes him hit and scream whenever he's upset, giving people huge injuries. He can't think straight and he is struggling. I won't go into too much detail, but thank you so much. Lizzie


	22. Chapter 20

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, I have a Science exam comming up, so that means less time to post. :( So very sad. At the moment, Harry and Lizzie are still arguing with Draco, so they will join me for the next chapter. Draco will make his first apperance as well! Yay for random disclaimer crud! Anyways, moving on...

I, LizziePotter123, never ever will own any rights to Harry Potter. All these rights are the property of Ms. J K Rowling. And if you hadn't noticed, I am not nor do I look like her.

Anyways, thank you so much for the advice! I really appreciate it! Well, on to the chapter!

Chapter 20 - Warming Up to Narcissa

Narcissa took a deep breath and stated the horrible truth.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped Azkaban prison, and we believe that she is after Harry and Lizzie so she can take them as her own."

"Woah, wait a second!" Lizzie cried, standing up. "Bellatrix Lestrange? I thought she was Bellatrix Black."

"She was," Narcissa recalled, "until she married one of the Lestrange brothers for power, both of them were Death Eaters, so we're not sure who she did marry. It doesn't really matter either, for both of them are in Azkaban, the wizard prison, for their crimes."

"She's after US?" Harry said, clearly shocked. "She must really be nuts, then, if she thinks that's the answer to winning our dad's dead heart."

"Harry, it's important to know that Bellatrix has and always will be off her rocker." Narcissa said seriously. "She can be very dangerous when she doesn't get her way, so we want to protect you from her wrath. We do know that you are capable of defending yourselves," she added, seeing that Lizzie and Harry were about to protest, "but, again, you two are only eleven, and she's much older and more powerful in the magicla arts than you. I promise that this adoption is made not for you to become miserable, but for your protection."

"Hold it!" Draco yelled in realization, "Mother, you're ADOPTING THESE BASTARDS?"

Narcissa saw red, and she stood up, pulled her son upward by his hair, and smacked his side.

"Draco, you very well know that I do not approve of such fowl languege!" Narcissa yelled, seating him back down. "Harry and Elizabeth, I have let it slide with you earlier because I am aware of what you've been through, but this goes for all of you: If I catch you saying one swear, you will deeply regret making that descision in the first place. Do I make myself clear?"

The three children nodded, fear in their eyes.

"Draco, Harry and Elizabeth arn't horrible, so you must learn to get along with them, as well as your new stepfather." Narcissa stated, falling back into her chair.

"Wha-new STEPFATHER!" Draco cried, astonished. "Who, Mother?"

"Your potions professor, Draco. Severus Snape." Narcissa said, cluthing her head from headache.

"WHA-"

"Draco, NOT NOW! I'LL TALK WITH ALL OF YOU LATER!" Narcissa growled, having enough. "All of you, go to your rooms, Draco, yours is next to Harry's, Harry and Elizabeth, those are the rooms you were in earlier. You all will remain in your rooms until I come to you, and you will remain quiet!"

There was a sudden bolt for the stairs, followed by cries and yells.

"Oh, heaven help me." Narcissa moaned.

Suddenly, the main door slammed open, revealing Severus in the angriest mood Narcissa had ever seen him in.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER THOSE POTTERS!" he roared, "I WANT TO-"

"SEVERUS, NOT NOW!" Narcissa declared, marching up to his face. "I HAVE JUST FINISHED TELLING THEM AND DRACO EVERYTHING. I DO NOT NEED YOU TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE! GET TO YOUR PRIVATE ROOM, NOW!"

"Narcissa, sweetheart-"

"NOW!" Narcissa ordered.

Snape moved past her, clearly afraid of his fiance's temper. Narcissa went to the kitchen and made a glass of water for her head.

"Ah, its a good day when I can scare even my own fiance into following my orders." Narcissa chuckled to herself, and she took a sip of water.

A/N: Narcissa's not mean, she just knows how to parent well! Comming up, Narcissa talks privatly with all three kids. Yay! Lizzie


	23. Chapter 21

Harry: Oh, yay, now we know the truth. Can your story please stop now?

LizziePotter123: Uh, no, I'm not stopping it, Harry, sorry. I enjoy writing it too much.

Elizabeth: Haha, I read the 17th chapter! Fred and George, if you can hear me, you are the most awesomest twins ever!

Harry: Besides ourselves.

Elizabeth: Oh, quit it you.

Draco: Where the hell am I?

Harry: Oh, hello Malfoy. Fancy seeing you here.

Draco: Its Draco now, dumba*s. Show me some respect.

Elizabeth: We would if you had earned it. You'll get it someday, though.

Draco: Really?

Elizabeth: Yes, when you tragically are almost murdered by a hippogriff.

Draco: What? That will NEVER happen.

Harry: J K Rowling had your novel character suffer through it, but you lived sadly.

Elizabeth: Most likely, LizziePotter123 will have you snogging the Giant Squid in our 4th year.

Draco: AHHH! HELL NO! YOU BETTER NOT OR ELSE!

LizziePotter123: Draco, I won't do that. Out of curiosity though, what would you have done?

Harry: Obviously have screamed like a little girl.

Elizabeth: Hurtful!

Harry: You're not that little. I'm saying like a five year old girl.

Elizabeth: But still a GIRL? That's upsetting Harry.

Draco: I would have not! I was going to threaten you with my father's dark arts stuff!

Elizabeth: Yeah, but since you haven't opened your eyes and read the story, dumb prick, you'd have realized you're dad's gotten the Dementor's Kiss! Plus, it seems your mother hates Dark Magic, so why would she keep that crud?

LizziePotter123: Ok, now's not the time for an all out quarrel, guys! I have you here for a reason, please do the disclaimer!

Harry: Fine. LizziePotter123...

Elizabeth: Does not under any circumstances...

Draco: Own Harry Potter, which is a very good thing.

LizziePotter123: Don't you turn on me too, Draco! It's bad enough having to deal with Harry's stupid sarcastic remarks!

Harry: Hurtful!

LizziePotter123: Aww, I'd care about your feelings if you hadn't already crushed mine every chapter. Enjoy, readers!

Chapter 21 - Talks & Tricks

Lizzie was pacing the floor in her new room, her brain still trying to understand the previous information that was told to her. Narcissa's sister had a crush on her dad? Bellatrix wanted to kidnap her and Harry? It wasn't making much sense to her. The thought of being adopted by Snape no less still infuriated her, though she was grateful Narcissa had told them the reason why. However, why couldn't the school have protected them? They wouldn't have been seeing the Dursley's again until summer...

Lizzie was still doubting the facts when Narcissa opened the door.

"May I talk to you, Elizabeth?" she asked quietly. A feeling of care and kindness echoed through her words.

"Sure," Lizzie nodded gloomly.

Narcissa peered inside the room.

"I swear, does Severus know nothing about girls and their taste?" she mocked. "Well, he _is_ a man...although, don't repeat this, at school I used to mistake him for a female, he has such long black hair."

Lizzie tried to hide a snort. "Really?"

"Yes. Why don't we fix this room more to your liking, hmm? Favorite colors?" Narcissa questioned.

"Red and purple." Lizzie replied instantly.

Narcissa pulled out a wand, and with a wave, she transformed the room into a girl's dream. A dark red four posted canopy bed appeared with purple bedding, replacing the black monstrosity; shelves of books appeared along the side wall; a purple vanity was placed on the opposite side of the room, along with a matching purple desk and light.

Lizzie couldn't believe her eyes. She had never seen or owned objects that wonderful in her life.

"Why?" she asked, startled by Nacissa's kind actions. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I told you earlier, didn't I?" Narcissa teased. "I want to be your friend. I care about you, Elizabeth. I want you to feel at home here, even though some details of this new lifestyle arn't as fine as this."

Lizzie figured Narcissa was hinting to Malfoy and Snape, the two people she thought deserved nothing more than the living hell.

"Look," Lizzie stated, backing away from Narcissa, "This won't by my friendship or trust. I won't be bribed into adoption."

"I know. It will take time to get used to the idea, but I promise that I'm not out to get you, dispite whatever you assume. I'm actually delighted that I can watch over you, for your mother made me you and Harry's godmother the moment you were born." Narcissa said quietly.

Lizzie was in shock. "Prove it." she demanded, not wanting to be fooled.

Narcissa flicked her wand, muttered something Lizzie couldn't understand, and seconds later, two papers flew into her room. Narcissa picked them up, glanced at each, and handed them to Lizzie.

"Here is the proof in your birth certificates. You and Harry may keep these if you wish." Narcissa told her.

Lizzie read each one:

_Elizabeth Lilian Potter_

_Born: July 31st, 1980 11:40 AM_

_Parents:_

_James Anthony Potter_

_Lilian Renee Potter (Evans)_

_Godparents:_

_Sirius Ariculutus Black_

_Narcissa Entania Malfoy (Black)_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

_Harrison James Potter_

_Born: July 31st, 1980 11:30 AM_

_Parents: _

_James Anthony Potter_

_Lilian Renee Potter (Evans)_

_Godparents:_

_Sirius Ariculutus Black _

_Narcissa Entania Malfoy_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

"Wow." Lizzie whispered.

"You see, I wasn't kidding." Naricssa chuckled.

"Well, I do feel slightly better that you are actually related to me, and not some random loony trying to claim rights to random children." Lizzie stated, causing Narcissa to laugh.

"So much like your parents, you are. Now, Elizabeth, may I have the honor of helping to brush your hair at your new vanity? I've always wanted to do that, but Draco naturally refuses me to touch the 'Malfoy Perfection', and it does seem like your hair needs it." Narcissa pointed out.

Lizzie was still curious, but she agreed, firguring that she'd be able to ask questions as Narcissa worked. She sat on the purple cushioned stool while Narcissa began braiding the long red hair Lizzie inheited from her mother.

"Narcissa, I mean, Godmother-" Lizzie was struggling for the correct term.

"Call me Narcissa, Elizabeth." Narcissa said simply.

"Well Narcissa, if you'd been my godmother all along, then why didn't you get me and Harry after our parents died?" Lizzie asked truthfully. That question had been bugging her the most.

"I honestly wanted to, Elizabeth, I really did. Dumbledore wouldn't allow anyone to adopt you then, and only he knows why." Narcissa explained. "Besides, at that time, I was still married to Lucius, who still fully supported You-Know-Who. It wouldn't have been safe for you two, the defeaters of the Dark Lord, to be in my care then, and Sirius was put in Azkaban then for...things."

"What things?"

"Please, Elizabeth, now isn't the time for me to tell you that. Perhaps when you're a little older." Narcissa stated.

"Hmph. Anyway, I still don't see why Snape has rights to us now as well. I mean, he isn't family. Why can't you watch us on your own, Narcissa?" Lizzie grumbled, twirling the hand mirror placed upon the vanity.

Narcissa laughed softly. "Severus is Draco's Godfather, so technically, he's Draco's family. He has authority over you as well because not only does Dumbledore trust him to care for you, but also because he and I are getting married in the comming months."

Lizzie nearly broke the mirror's handle.

"WHAT?" she screamed, ''WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MARRY THAT GREASY BASTARD-"

"Elizabeth, calm yourself." Narcissa ordered, still continuing to braid, "My love life isn't your concern. Also, you do remember the consequences for swearing?"

Lizzie gulped.

"I'm so sorry, Narcissa, it slipped out-"

"That happened to your father alot, too." Narcissa remembered, "However, Elizabeth, you need to stop and you need to learn your mistakes."

Lizzie suddenly felt soap in her mouth. It was the nastiest taste, although Aunt Petunia's cooking could give it a run for its money. The foul taste disapeared as quickly as it had arrived.

"Ugh, Yech!" Lizze coughed. "What was that?"

"Soap. I firmly do not believe in spanking, so I use it briefly for punishment." Narcissa declared. "The best way to a clean mouth and a clean slate is through soap, after all."

"That was horrid, but I've faced far worse, so I'll live." Lizzie told her.

"Yes, you will. I swear my punishments arn't as bad as they should be, Elizabeth. I try not to be too hard. And your hair looks divine." Narcissa said, "Just like you mother's when she was your age."

Lizzie smiled her first true smile in awhile.

"Narcissa..thanks. For everything." she whispered.

"My pleasure." Narcissa smiled, exiting through the door.

Lizzie grabbed the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair really did look beautiful...Narcissa said she looked like her Mum.

"For now, Narcissa's in my good books." Lizzie thought, "unless she gives me a reason not to keep her there."

A/N: yeah, yeah I know, both boys will be next chapter! I'm doing my best! Lol. Lizzie


	24. Chapter 22

Harry: Traitor! You like the enemy?

Elizabeth: Harry, she's related to us...and she's very nice. What's the problem?

Harry: The problem is that I'm not fooled...she's into Snape of all people! That's reason enough for not trusting her!

Draco: My mother isn't evil or stupid! Shut your mouth, Potter!

LizziePotter123: Guys, guys, calm down. You're _supossed _to think what you want about Narcissa.

Harry: Wait, what?

LizziePotter123: Fine, let me spell it out for you. Draco, you obviously don't doubt your mother, but you cannot understand why she's letting Lizzie and Harry live with your family. Lizzie, you talked with her first last chapter, so you like her, but you are still keeping watch for any sign of evil. Harry, you don't trust her yet at all because she's going to marry Snape, hence you don't want to be pulled into changing your mind. Is it all clear now?

Draco: Yes.

Elizabeth: Yep.

Harry: Fine.

LizziePotter123: Alright, time for me to continue! I don't own Harry Potter. Not a good disclaimer, but whatever. Enjoy!

Chapter 22 - Harry's Emotions

Harry was banging his head against the wall, desperate to get his old life back. He wasn't thinking of the Dursley's, rather the life he and Lizzie had briefly shared with their true parents. He felt that it was his fault that they died from the moment Hagrid first explained that awful night to them. His heart full of anger and pain, he continued to bash his head.

His door had creaked open, but Harry had taken no notice of it. He heard a small gasp, however he assumed it was his imagination.

Suddenly, he felt his entire body being swept up into someone's arms, and he was placed onto the unfamiliar bed.

"Uhh," he moaned, clutching his head. "God, that kills."

"It serves you right, Harrison! What the heck were you trying to do?" Narcissa's voice scolded.

Harry opened his eyes to see her standing over him, her arms crossed while her face gave a stern yet worried expression.

"How do you know my name? Why do you care about me at all? Don't you just have to look after Mal-uh, Draco?" Harry asked, trying to intimidate her.

Narcissa wasn't the least bit threatened. "Harry, I've known and cared about you since the moment you were born. I've honestly worried about you for years, like any other godmother would have."

"Excuse me? Godmother? Yeah, right." Harry snorted. "Lizzie and I don't have any other family but the Dursley's."

"Well, maybe proof will change your opinion of me. Accio, Harrison Potter Birth Certificate!" Narcissa called, and the parchment zoomed into the room. Narcissa grasped it, checking that it was the correct one, and then handed it to Harry who took it reluctently.

_Harrison James Potter_

_Born: July 31st, 1980 11:30 AM_

_Parents:_

_James Anthony Potter_

_Lilian Renee Potter (Evans)_

_Godparents:_

_Sirius Ariculutus Black_

_Narcissa Entania Malfoy (Black)_

_Blood Status: Half-Blood_

Harry felt anger take over his body, he had never felt more upset in all his life. To him, it seemed as though he had been hidden from his life all along, and only now was he being accepted back into his "family" circle.

"You knew all this time?" he asked, outraged. "Why didn't you tell us? Why wern't you there for us? Why didn't you contact us? Why do you suddenly care for us now?"

"Harry, I-" Narcissa began, but Harry's voice outnumbered her own.

"Is it because Lizzie and I now have fame? Fortune? A flair for magic? Are we now good enough to even consider to act like you care in front of our faces? If so, your plan hasn't worked, since your 'hubby' isn't on board. For crying out loud, what the hell are you hoping to gain from us?"

"Harry! I never have thought of such things-"

"Well, I have! I'm not stupid! My sister and I both know what happened the night our parents died. We've seen how people react when they meet us, it's like we became the bloody king and queen of England! However, I don't care about it! If my parents were alive, I would have grown up better! I would've understood what it ment to be happy, to feel safe and protected, to be loved by someone other than my sister. Since I never got that chance, I will not have myself tricked into getting it from someone who's never tried to find us until this year! All I ask is that you quit the act and leave me be, because I'll never fall for anything that you do." Harry explained firmly.

"Harry, please-"

"Just please leave me be!" Harry yelled, throwing his head onto the pillow.

Narcissa was crushed. More than anything, she wanted to assure the boy that she loved him, and that she did want to take him in before, but couldn't due to her husband. Somehow, a voice in her head had told her it would be best to leave him alone, to give him more time to think before she interfered. She left Harry's bedside and went to the door, a saddened face turning to look at him before she took her leave.

Harry cried into the pillow, wishing he'd never accepted the letter to Hogwarts, considering the trouble he'd gotten him and Lizzie into.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry dried his eyes quickly upon the pillow and gazed up, ready to yell at his next visitor.

Snape was standing in the doorway, a look of loathing plastered upon his face.

"Potter, you have mail." he said stiffly, and dropped the letter on the table by the door. In a matter of seconds, he had disapeared.

Curious, Harry leaped off the bed and made a lunge for the letter. Who would send him a letter? He knew no one outside of Hogwarts. He ripped the letter open and gazed at the messy black writing on it.

_Harry Potter,_

_I've never met you, but don't let that worry you. I'll get to the point. Tomorrow, the second of September, be outside the castle gates at 9 pm if you want your life to turn back the way it was supossed to be. Nothing more to say, just be there._

_B.L.P_

Harry pondered on the letter for a few moments. B.L.P...who could that possibly be?

"No matter," he told his mind as an idea came to him, "Whoever it is reckons that they can change my life back, so let me be there. Nothing is more important than restoring our parents and our old lives."

And with that he went to bed, drifting off into a blissful slumber, never underestimating that the mysterious letter writer might interpert the letter differently.

A/N: A little plain and spooky, I know. It's gonna get fun, though. I know you guys want me to have a Draco-Narcissa moment, but it'll be very brief in the second chapter, so we can get a move on! Also, why did Snape give Harry the letter? Only I know. Hee hee. Lizzie :)


	25. LizzieDraco? EntryRead and vote!

Hey Everyone,

I'm ever so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile...I just had a Science Final, so I was studying non-stop for days. I'm also sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but my next one will be twice as long to make up for my delays. I've just got another Final to study for-French, J'aime la classe de francais parce que francais est tres belle! Je ne parle le francais bien, mais j'ecrit le francais bien!

So, I must thank you all for your support, hence here's a piece about Draco and Lizzie IF they had a crush on each other. This is for fans of the Lizzie/Draco paring, THIS IS NOT INCLUDED IN THE STORY! I'll do another with Lizzie and Ron as another option, and you readers can vote what pair is better, so you guys decide who's with who at the end!

A Lizzie/Draco Scene

(This is around christmas in their 6th year. Sorry to be moving forward, but like I said, this isn't involved with "The Children Who Lived")

Lizzie was putting the finishing touches on her look. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a red headed beauty staring back at her. She looked like her mother. Much had passed since the day Narcissa had first told her that, and then she didn't believe her. Now, however, she understood, since most compliments she got were always that she was the spinning image of Lily, but she had a spunk to her that was all her own. Sighing, she placed the mirror beside the table.

"Oh, why did I agree to go to Slughorn's party this year?" she wondered aloud. "I always mess up my words, and I'm always laughed at, so why bother?"

Lizzie layed across her bed. "The whole "party" idea just isn't me. I'm not graceful nor polite. I'll just tell Harry I'm not going. He'll be upset that I'm making him face Sluggy alone, but whatever. Besides, I'm not pretty enough for it."

"Lizzie, you ready?" came the teasing voice of her brother as he tapped on her door.

"Harry, I'm not going. I do not want to make a fool out of myself again." Lizzie stated as Harry opened the door.

"Aw, c'mon Lizzie, you didn't make a fool out of yourself last time. I would have clobbered McLaggen too if he tried to peer up my skirt. I actually was about to throttle him then too, but you beat me to it." Harry joked. "Anyways, Lizzie, you look like a man's dream. Stop putting yourself down."

Lizzie got up, and hugged her brother. "You really think so?" She whispered, breaking apart from him and showing off her features. She had selected a dark green strapless gown that was long yet slim to reveal her skinny features with black high heels to make her appear taller. Her face she had kept natural, although she couldn't resist a little mascara and gloss. She had taken her wavy red hair and curled it, ringlets falling around her face. She had no idea how wonderful she looked.

"Lizzie, If I wern't your brother, I'd be asking you out right now," Harry laughed. "Seriously though," he added in her ear, "If any dude tries to grab you tonight, I'll rip their eyes out."

"Oh, stop," Lizzie giggled, pushing him playfully. "I'm sixteen, Harry. I'm allowed to date who I want."

"As long as I agree." Harry was suddenly hit in the face with a pillow. "Ok, ok, I'll lay off. Lizzie, as your brother, I do have a right to approve the male you love."

"Yeah, but if you don't like him, then your opinion's worth shit." Lizzie grasped her brother's arm and they trotted out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"-And then, would you believe, he asked me for a bezoar to use in a Hydropikuoniphic potion, and I simply told him to search the cabinets!"

Lizzie was bored out of her mind. Slughorn was treating her to way too many potion jokes. She had to find a way to escape the torture. She moved her eyes around frantically, searching for her friends and brother. Where were they? Harry? Dancing with Hermione. Ron? Talking to Luna. The Twins? Oh, they graduated already! Neville? Serving drinks. Seeing Neville as her best option, she excused herself from Slughorn, and pratically raced over to Neville.

"Drink, Lizzie?" he said, offering her one.

"Sure, since your my rescuer." Lizzie said, taking the drink.

"Oh, so that's why you ran from Sluggy. I thought you were really parched." Neville grinned.

"Oh, shut up. I'd like to meet someone who can last through 10 of Slughorn's potion jokes."

"Well, I think McLaggen is that person, considering he's been extra chummy with Sluggy lately." Neville mentioned.

"Oh, don't bring that scumbag up. He's just trying to get in good with Sluggy so he can come to these parties and try to win me over." Lizzie snoted.

"Uh, Lizzie, don't look now, but McLaggen's just found his prey." Neville joked.

"Damn it! Gotta run, Neville sorry. Thanks for the heads up!" Lizzie stated.

"Anytime." Neville called back as Lizzie made a run for the large yellow curtain, the perfect place to hide, but found someone was already there.

"Oh god, sorry, I'm such a klutz-" she said frantically as she crashed into the boy before realizing who it was.

"Lizzie, I already knew that when you crashed into me on your broom." Draco smirked.

"Hey, that was ONE time when we were 13!" Lizzie glared.

"Still counts. Anyway, what are you hiding for? McLaggen on your ass?"

"Yep. That idiot still doesn't get that I hate his guts. I'm surprised that he's so thick. He still is tailing me, even after I hexed his body into a ball and threw him into the quidditch hoop when he asked me out."

"I saw that. A little uncalled for, don't you think?" Draco smiled.

"No. He deserved what he got. No one messes with me." Lizzie declared.

"Lizzie, I think he wasn't joking when he did ask you, he must've been taken in by your beautiful features." Draco stated.

"How do you know? Every guy wants to date me because I'm the female child who lived! Harry's had millions of girls ask him to be their date! They don't care about our features!"

"Well, I beg to differ. You are a stunning girl, Lizzie, don't forget that." Draco said.

"Are you trying to say that you think I'm beautiful?" Lizzie teased, stroking his hair, as she always did when he acted dumb.

"Lizzie, I know you're beautiful. I've been trying to tell you that ever since I first met you years ago. I really care about you." Draco confessed.

"In a brother-sister way?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"No, In a I-so-would-die-to-be-your-boyfriend type way." Draco smiled.

"You know that's off limits in Harry's mind." Lizzie said, "He'd rip your heart out if he heard you say that."

"He's not around. Plus, why do you care what your brother thinks? Don't you care about me too?"

"Of course I do. I think you're cute, but i still love pranking and teasing you. I just don't think a love match between us would work." Lizzie stated.

"Well, look up. Mistletoe. If that doesn't equal a love match, then I don't know what does." Draco whispered.

He leaned in and locked lips with the redhead, who seemed at first starled by the gesture, but slowly slipped into it.

"You really do care. But why would you want me-a girl who always breaks the rules, swears like a sailor, and loves to kick someone's ass?" Lizzie asked quietly, gazing into Draco's eyes.

"I want you because you're different. You're you. You don't give a damn what anyone thinks about your behavior, and if someone messes with you, you'll be bound to kick their ass. You're one hard ass chick, and that's why I love you."

And they embraced each other for the rest of the night, not caring about the party at all.

Aww, there's the Draco/Lizzie entry for judging! The Ron/Lizzie one will be up soon, along with a new chapter! Review please! Lizzie


	26. Important News and Spoilers

Hello Readers,

Happy V-day! I truly hope that all of you have had a fantastic holiday!

Due to serious matters (my friend's grandmother died, I have HUGE essay to write that costs a whooping 60% of my final grade, and paperwork) I will be updating later on. Its sad I know, but I have good knews to back it up!

My friends, Heather, Mimi, Nik, and Pranda have decided that they will assist me in writing "Children Who Lived"! Hold it, let me rephrase that. Over Febuary break (In 1 week!), all my besties are free, so they have agreed to proofread my written work! yay! They'll comment on the chapter so you can see their thoughts, and trust me, I have no control on what they each say. Hence, I wont know what they write until the chapter is uploaded. Hope you're ok with this, It won't last forever I promise.

And, *drumroll*, I can now officially tell you two things: Who B.L.P Is and if I'll write a sequel:

IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING WORDS ON THIS PAGE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.

Ok, now B.L.P is...

*drumroll*

*akward silence*

Nik: Just get on with it, dummy!

Lizzie: Fine, Fine.

B.L.P is Bellatrix Lestrange Potter

Now, ask yourself these questions: Why would Bellatrix use Potter's name even though he told her he wouldn't join her? Which Lestrange is she married to? And why does she include "Lestrange" in her name?

As for news on a sequel: Yes, one will be written. How long, I am not sure, that's for you guys to decide.

Gotta go study...Lizzie xoxox


	27. Chapter 23

Harry: What the heck, Lizzie? You wait forever to finally write another chapter?

LizziePotter123: Hey, quit it! I was super busy, school got harder, lotsa stuff happened, but I really wanted to be here!

Harrry: Yeah, right.

Elizabeth: Harry, stop it! She really did want to be here, did you not read all her comments and notes?

Draco: Yeah, Potter, leave the author alone for god's sake! Listen to your sister!

Harry: Oh, why do you agree with my sister, Malfoy? D'you fancy her?

Draco: I..NO I DON'T FANCY HER!

Elizabeth: Thank god.

LizziePotter123: Hee, hee. Ok, I've kept you waiting for far too long! Onto the chapter!

Harry: LizziePotter123...forgetting something?

LizziePotter123: What..oh. Whoops! Yeah, I'm def. not J K Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter. Now, onto the chapter!

Chapter 23 - Feeling Sorry

Draco, who had been completly overwhelmed with the information Narcissa had told him, had crashed onto his bed once he entered his room. His mind overlooking Narcissa's later visit, he pulled the pillow close to his face and soon fell fast asleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Draco? Drakey-poo? Sweetheart?"

"Uhh..what?" Draco moaned, rolling over.

"Dray-Dray, its time to get up." his mother's voice cooed.

"Mother, I told you not to call me that anymore!" Draco shouted as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I have every right to call you what I want, Draco. You are one fortunate boy to have a mother who calls you her names in private, but since you are so ungrateful, should I start using them amongst the public eye?" Narcissa asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No! I'm sorry, Mother, I'm sorry!" Draco panicked, dashing to give Narcissa a hug in which he flashed his "I'm the most wonderful and perfect boy in the entire world so don't embaress me to my ultimate death" smile.

"Oh, Draco, you are forgiven." Narcissa chuckled, ruffling her son's hair.

"Mother! No, please don't touch the hair!" Draco demanded, letting go of Narcissa to fix his blonde hair.

Narcissa laughed. "I swear, you are just like Lucius sometimes. If a single hair was out of place, he would be ready to tear the house down."

"Mother, why are you really here?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

"For three reasons, Draco. I'm here to marry the second love of my life, to take care of my godchildren, and to keep my blonde baby in line." Narcissa answered honestly.

"What? Mother, I'm not a baby, nor are those Potters your godchildren!" Draco stated angrily, offended that the Potters had only met his mother for a brief moment, and she was already lapping them up.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You're my child, hence my baby, Draco, and you always will be. As for Harry and Elizabeth, It is not a lie, Draco, I am indeed their Godmother. I have been from the moment they were born." Narcissa explained, pulling her son close.

"No..No, you must be pulling my leg, mother. They can't be family! They're my enemies! They refused my friendship! They're in Gryffindor, for heaven's sake!" Draco protested.

"I would do nothing of the sort. It is quite helpful, Draco, that you have brought up your 'request' for friendship with them, because I need to speak with you about that. Now." Narcissa said sternly.

Draco gulped. He was in for it now.

"Draco, do you realize the only reason they refused to be friends with you was because you were boastful and acted rudely to them, not to mention you insulted their friends. I thought I had taught you to never judge people for what they are, as well as how to behave properly!" Narcissa shouted, losing her temper.

"Mother-"

"Draco! I am not finished! Now, were you or were you not familar with the traits that I speak of?" Narcissa questioned, lifting Draco's chin up with her finger lightly.

"I..uh..yes." Draco responded softly, understanding that he had screwed up.

"So, may I ask, why did you chose to introduce yourself with such beavior if you knew it was the wrong way to begin all along?" Narcissa asked, her eyes cold.

"Because...because.." That was as far as Draco got until his emotions got the better of him. He turned away from his shocked mother, and began crying into the bedspread.

Draco's movements soon hit Narcissa; within seconds she was by his side, rubbing his back soothingly and begging him to tell her what was wrong.

At his mother's touch, Draco flung himself into her arms, fully expecting Narcissa to comfort him, which she did.

"Its just..you're right, mother, I was a complete ass to them and I'm sorry! S-so sorry!" Draco sobbed into her dress.

"Shh...baby, it's alright. It's going to be fine. You didn't do anything damaging. What you need to do now is apoligize for you actions, and see if they're willing to forgive them." Narcissa whispered in his ear.

"It's not that simple! Is it?" Draco sniffed, pulling out of his mother's embrace to stare at her questionly.

"It is that simple if you are truly sorry for what you have done. And by the looks of it, sweetheart, you really are." Narcissa smiled.

"When can I see them?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Soon, dear, we're all going to have breakfast shortly, and after you may speak with them." Narcissa replied.

"Breakfast? Do you mean to tell me that I slept all night long?" Draco pouted.

"I do. Now, get changed, Draco, and hurry downstairs." Narcissa laughed, kissing his head as she got up to leave.

Draco smiled for the first time in awhile. He had never seen his mother this happy. If she was this happy about the Potter's, then he was as well. He just needed to make peace with them, though he had no idea how.

A/N: Aww, mushy, but cute scene! Next chapter, Breakfast: It's not silent nor peaceful, to give you a hint! Hee, hee. Lizzie

My friends' comments:

(Mimi isn't here :( and to let you know, once I finish typing, my besties type their responses without me looking and then I save and post. Surprise for me.)

Nik: Gosh, that was mushy! Who's ever seen Draco cry? Good job though, Lizzie! I love your work! Nik (heart)

Heather: I loved it! Very nice, although I think you should take some time describing scenery, Lizzie! You're very good at that, so try it!

Pranda: Wow, I liked it. Keep it up, Girl!


	28. Chapter 24

Harry: Oh, so now you've returned. Without giving me any part last chapter, I might add.

Elizabeth: Harry, for once in your life, shut up! This story isn't all about you!

Draco: What she said!

Harry: Mal-Draco, can't you speak for yourself? Or must you have my sister do it for you? *eyes narrow is suspicion*

LizziePotter123: Guys, I'm sorry about-

Draco: Potter, I am perfectly capable of my own speech! You sister unfortunety beat me before I said anything!

Harry: Uh huh...so, if that is true, why didn't you get upset at my sister for overpowering you? *folds arms*

LizziePotter123: Uh, guys?

Draco: Yeah, about that, its...uh...a kind and gentlemanlike gesture not to argue with a lady if we both had a similar position.

Harry: Did you just call my sister a 'lady'?

Elizabeth: Ah, shit, here we go.

LizziePotter123: What do you mean?

Elizabeth: When Harry's mad, there's no way in hell to end it, trust me. He's gonna be tearing Draco's arm off in a minute.

LizziePotter123: Well then, might as well watch the show, I guess.

Elizabeth: Yep. Got any chocolate frogs on you? This could take awhile.

LizziePotter123: I've got a few in my bag, author's privilage. Any other details I should know about?

Elizabeth: Oh, yeah, if Harry pulls out his wand, we should immidiently head for the hills. I don't want a repeat of 'Dudcluck' again.

LizziePotter123: 'Dudcluck'. Please spare me the details.

Elizabeth: With pleasure. It wasn't a wonderful sight.

LizziePotter123: So..how're the boys doing?

Harry: You ferret faced f*cker! You're trying to get my sister's goods, arn't you?

Draco: What? What the bloody hell d'you mean by that, Potter? There is no way that I'm interested in any of Lizzie's 'goods'!

Harry: Oh, really?

Draco: Really. A Malfoy doesn't need goods to make him happy. Its hair. Long, perfect, beautiful, colorful hair, red is prefered. That's the stuff.

Harry: Why you bastard!

*Harry pulls out his wand*

Elizabeth: Time to go!

LizziePotter123: Where? We're in the middle of the darn disclaimer!

Elizabeth: Then do us all a favor. End the disclaimer, move on to the next chapter, and bring Hermione and Ron in here next time!

LizziePotter123: Got you covered. Don't own Harry Potter, Don't own Warner Brothers, Don't own J K Rowling. Now, let's get the heck out of here!

Chapter 24 - Chaos never ends

Draco changed quickly and made his way downstairs to find his mother cooking what appeared to be eggs and buttered toast. He passed her, giving her a quick hug as he went.

"Draco, breakfast will be done shorty." Narcissa proclaimed once she had let go of him. "Go be seated at the table in the dining room and remember to be politle to your cousins as well as your soon to be stepfather."

Draco nodded, and departed to the dining room. New stepfather...that still needed some getting used to. As he entered the gloomy looking room with its filthy black curtains on the overly large windows and ancient carpet that sulked on the floor, his 'stepfather' glared at him from the high seat at the ageing black table that seemed to stretch for miles. Trying not to panick, Draco gulped and dashed to one of the seats at the very end of the table, away from Snape and his evil glares.

"Draco," Snape said. Irritation was clearly in his voice.

"Sir," Draco replied, not meeting the man's gaze.

"Draco, you are late. You should have been here minutes ago." Snape continued.

"I understand, sir, but I was talking to Mother earlier this morning, and had little time to get ready." Draco protested politly.

"Fine, that is stated. Where are the Potters, if I may ask?" Snape questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"I am not sure, sir. They should be down shortly." Draco replied.

As if on cue, Lizzie entered the room, a grin plastered upon her face. However, by noticing Snape's prescence as well as Draco's, the grin faded and was replaced by a look of disgust and utter hatred. She marched over to the seat across from Draco and away from Snape, and once there, folded her arms in a very unladylike fashion.

"Miss Potter." Snape glared.

No response came from Lizzie's mouth.

"Miss Potter!" Snape shouted, clearly at his boiling point

"What!" Lizzie snapped, lifting her head to throw an intimidating look at the man. "What the devil do you want? And I do have a name, you know. We arn't in class."

"I suggest you use better behavior skills, Miss Potter, or else I'll have to resort to other methods." Snape declared, a smirk smoothing over his face. "Where is your brother?"

"How should I know? We don't sleep together. Thank god we don't either, that would be creepy." Lizzie thought aloud.

Draco snickered. "Lizzie is hilarious. How does she do that while in Snape's prescence? She's so cute." Draco thought to himself. "No, she can't be cute, she's a Potter! Stupid, good for nothing, adorable cute!"

Snape raised his eyebrows at Draco, which ended his thoughts at once. "Miss Potter, I suggest you keep your abnormal ideas and notions to yourself. Also, you are obligated to address me as 'sir', is that clear?"

"You were the lummox that gave me them. _Sir._" Lizzie said cheekily, flashing Snape the sweetest fake smile she could manage.

"Why you-" Snape shouted as Narcissa brought in the breakfast.

"Severus! What on earth are you doing?" Narcissa screamed.

Snape was frozen leaning over the table trying to grab Lizzie while Lizzie was attempting to duck and cover. Draco was torn between laughing at Lizzie's one liner or becoming fearful at Snape's attempt to snatch her. He ended up looking mildly surprised.

"Uh..Dearest! I-I can explain." Snape stuttered, repositioning himself to sit back at the high seat.

"You better not say that was what I thought I saw." Narcissa growled, putting down the breakfast trays and helping Lizzie back to her feet.

"She called me a lummox!" Snape acused, pointing a bony finger at Lizzie as though she were vermin.

"And by your obsurd actions, I was one hundered percent right." Lizzie glared. "If you were a smart child killer, you would've kept your fiancee and her kid far away from here before attempting to strangle me to death!"

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Narcissa asked, freezing Snape with a look of murder.

"No, no, no, not at all! I was attempting to punish her Narcissa, that's all!" Snape replied quickly, pleading in his voice.

"By beating the tar out of her? Severus, watch yourself. I don't aprove of that kind of punishment and you know it." Narcissa stated angrily.

"I am aware, dearest. I messed up, and I deeply apologise for it." Snape knew he was playing into his fiancee's hands.

"Oh, I understand, dear. Just do not do it anymore." Narcissa stated, perking up again. "Now, who would like some food?"

After everyone was served, Narcissa chose to ask them all the same question: "Where is Harry?"

Right as she was finishing her sentence, Harry barged in, uttered a quick apology for his lateness, and sat next to his sister, ignoring Snape's glare.

"Potter, why were you late?" Snape asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm Harry." Harry declared, annoyed. "I am late because I overslept. That good enough for you?"

"It is not!" Snape shouted, banging on the table, ignoring Narcissa's scolding "Dear!". "You are so much like your father, it is tragic, boy. You are not late to a family breakfast over sleeping! It is inexcuseabe and impolite! I should give you detention for a felony such as this!"

"Ok, first of all, you can't, because technically, class has not started. Second, you are not my family nor will you ever become so. Thirdly, as I'm sure everyone else is aware, you fail to scare Lizzie and I. It's pathetic, really, how much you try. From taunting us about our father to insulting our persons, honestly, Snape, your insults are just as important to us as paying attention in your class, which isn't much. Its worth donkey shit, and honestly, that stuff is disgusting." Harry stated, getting up from his chair, and motioning for Lizzie to do the same with a hand behind his back. "Basically, the point is, get a life and get the hell away from me if all you've got to say is that horrid shit. And now, if you and your lovley fiancee will excuse me, I have places and far more important people to see than the likes of you."

"You have gone too far. Potter, you arn't going anywhere until you pay for your disrespect and disobedience!" Snape yelled, getting up from his chair.

"Really? Well, I believe the forcast says differently. Lizzie, if you would.'' Harry beckoned to her, as everyone else stuggled to make sense of what he had just said.

"With pleasure, Harry. Today's forcast calls for damaging buttkicking, two badass teens, and a little of this and that." Lizzie smiled, preparing for the payback.

"Let the storm begin!" Harry shouted.

Lizzie immediently turned the table over, letting the food go flying. Narcissa, concerned about broken dishes, hurried to catch it. Harry raced behind Snape and Lizzie aimed for his front, shouting  
"This is for dad!" before striking the greaseball. Snape fell to the floor in agony, for Lizzie had knocked him in his balls while Harry had kicked him from behind at the same time. Harry and Lizzie then made a break for the door, when Lizzie turned around at the exit to look at Draco, whom had spent the entire time gazing with awe at the scene.

"Draco, you comming?" Lizzie asked kindly.

"I can come?" Draco responded.

"Yeah, unless you want to be blamed for all of this when we return." Lizzie smirked.

Draco raced to the door, and thanked her.

"You know, that was kind of wrong, what you two did." Draco pondered as the three ran to the Great Hall. "I mean, isn't it inapropriate to kick a person in that area?"

"Yeah..." Harry said slowly.

"What's your point?" Lizzie asked. "At the Dursley's, Dudley did it to his dad loads of times. We learned from the best."

"And if you hadn't noticed, Snape deserves a lot more that a kick in the balls for insulting our dead family, not to mention ourselves."

"That's a good point. Just don't make a habit out of that." Draco said.

"No worries, we won't." Lizzie smiled. "I only save the 'Snape Striker' for family emergencies now."

Laughing, the three kids entered the Great Hall.


	29. Chapter 25

LizziePotter123: Hello, readers! Before we begin, I must inform you all that even though Draco, Harry, and Lizzie seemed to like each other last chapter, it is not so in the disclaimer.

Elizabeth: You got that right! We're still running for our lives as Harry's beating the shit out Draco.

Draco: OWWW! Potter, quit it! That's my girl holding arm!

Harry: All the more reason to tear it off!

Draco: Fine, be that way...NOOO! Not the hair, not the hair! Don't you dare touch it!

Harry: Ha HA! *grabs scissors*

*Draco runs, screaming*

LizziePotter123: That does it! We need assistance! *throws pen down*

*puff of purple smoke (ohhh, yep) and Ron and Hermione appear*

Ron: Where the hell are we?

Hermione: Ron, watch your languege. I believe, due to the fact that I know to much for anyone's good, we have been sent to an alternate dimension, so under those curcumstances, this must be a trap for us so anti-magic loving creatures can appear to suck out my knowledge and your stupidity and mix them to create a superwizard!

LizziePotter123: Uh...no, that was way off. You are in the disclaimer, which is the bit before the chapter in which I must state in any way I please that I do not own Harry Potter. And though some authors would just be simple and state that in one sentence, I find that to be boring, hence I do a skit with you all during it.

Elizabeth: That would explain why we constantly listen to Harry's opinion of the story.

Ron: So, why are Hermione and I here?

LizziePotter123: We've hit a bit of a snag. Please direct your attention to the two boys over yonder beating the absolute crap out of each other.

*everyone looks*

Draco: Don't touch it! It's a family gift from birth, Potter! If you touch my hair, I will sue!

Harry: Oh, and who might I ask be your lawyer? And why does ripping your hair out for loving my sister qualify as a action to sue for?

LizziePotter123: Presenting the Lover and the Overprotective Maniac.

Ron: Ok, I see your point. Wish me luck everyone, I'm going in.

Hermione: Oh, do be careful, Ron.

Elizabeth: Yes, watch your step. It can get ugly if you don't.

LizziePotter123: Good luck, Ronnie.

Ron: Hey!

LizziePotter123: Sorry. Please press onward.

*Ron enters the fray*

Elizabeth: Hey, he's not doing so bad-

*Draco throws Ron across the room*

LizziePotter123: Too late to say that.

Hermione: Oh, god, I can't watch!

LizziePotter123: Looks like we'd better move on! To the chapter!

Chapter 25 - My brother, the dreamer

As the trio aproached the Gryffindor table, they spotted Ron and Hermione. Or rather, Hermione and Ron spotted them.

"Harry! Lizzie! How are you? We've been worried sick!" Hermione cried, hugging both of them in turn.

"Well, Hermione's been worried sick, I've been just worried." Ron stated behind Hermione. "Good to see you, Harry." he added, shaking Harry's hand.

"We have so much to tell you!" Lizzie declared before turning around to look at Draco. "Draco, do you want to sit with us? It'd be much easier to tell them if you helped us out."

"No, that's alright." Draco declined, eying Harry's disaproving glare. "I should be sitting with my own table anyways." And Draco left without another word.

"C'mon, Lizzie, let's sit." Harry said, guiding a unhappy looking Lizzie to the table, with Ron and Hermione close behind.

"He didn't even say goodbye," Lizzie said quietly as she slipped into a seat. "That is so unlike him. I wanted to thank him, and apoligize for what happened when we first met."

"Lizzie, you have nothing to be sorry for," Ron stated as the rest of them sat down. "It wasn't your fault, plus he such a prune anyway."

"No, he's changed somehow. I saw at breakfast." Lizzie told him.

"Breakfast? Wait, you mean at Snape's?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah. It didn't end well, if that's what you're wondering." Harry spoke honestly, a smile forming on his face.

"Why, what did you do?" Ron asked.

"Oh, a little of this and that." Lizzie laughed, and she told the story, causing Ron to double over the floor in laughter and Hermione to scold as though she were their mother.

"Well, we finished breakfast awhile ago, and its almost time for Transfiguration, we better get a move on." Hermione said, peering at her witch's watch and timetable.

"Already?" Ron groaned, but he followed Hermione out the door. Harry made a move to follow suit, but Lizzie held him back.

"What?" Harry asked, staring at Lizzie's troubled face.

"Harry, why were you really late to breakfast this morning?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm off my rocker." Harry answered.

"No, I wouldn't. Harry, please tell me." Lizzie begged, a sparkle in her eye.

"Alright, I will only if you agree to do something for me once I tell you." Harry responded, an idea comming to him.

"Anything, Harry, just tell me what happened!" Lizzie pleaded, getting up to walk with Harry to Transfiguration.

"Fine. Last night, just before we went to sleep, Snape gave me a letter." Harry started as they walked.

"A letter? You're kidding. And you accepted this letter?" Lizzie pondered.

"Let me finish, Lizzie. Yes, I accepted the letter, because he didn't open it and there was no address on the envelope. Anyway, I opened it, and it was a letter from a person claiming to have met us before, well, that's what I'm assuming-"

"Get to the point, will you?" Lizzie joked.

"I'm going, I'm going. Well, whoever it was said that they were able to change our lives back to the way it was before, and told me to meet them outside the castle gates tonight at nine! Apparently, the person signed the letter "BLP" but that doesn't matter, what's important is that we're going to get our lives back, Lizzie!" Harry explained overexcitedly.

"Woah, wait a second, Harry, hold up. This doesn't sound right. Harry, it could be a scam or something to trick you into putting your life at risk! Don't you remember what Hagrid told us! We must not do anything that puts ourselves in danger!" Lizzie stated, panic overtaking her voice.

"Relax, Lizzie. It's fine. I am the oldest, so I can handle any danger if it occurs, and nothing bad's going to happen. If it was a scam, then why would Snape give me the letter?" Harry assured her.

"Uh, Harry, if you hadn't noticed, Snape hates our guts, and he has good reason why!" Lizzie shouted at him, losing it over the fact that her brother was so thick. "We've done so much to him, and school hasn't really begun yet! He'll be looking for any chance to knock us off our safety zones here, and this sounds like the perfect plan! Plus, even if you're the oldest, you're not invincible! You have the same ability as me, you were just born 10 minutes before me, that's it!"

"Oh really?" Harry shouted angrily, stopping just outside the classroom door and thrusting a scary look at his sister. "Lizzie, I am the oldest, which means I hold the most responsibility! I understand and hold more power than you do! You are so unaware of what you are doing, it makes me sick! Do you know that you are becoming soft and friendly to the enemy? Do you realize how stupid and wrong that is? Look at me, Lizzie, and honsestly tell me you do not have a soft spot for Draco Malfoy!"

Fellow classmates had peered around the hallway to watch the fight; Lizzie was taken aback by Harry's words. They had never fought like this, but Lizzie knew she was right and he wasn't.

"I-I...It is no matter of yours who I like and who I don't! Harry, if you can't see how wrong you are, then I don't know what's become of you!" Lizzie cried, tears rolling down her face.

"I am not wrong! It is you who should be understanding that I am doing the right thing, and you are becomming messed up! That is it! As your brother, I forbid you to talk to Malfoy, or to see him, or to do anything with him! Lizzie, you've got to understand that you're inching towards pulling a crime!" Harry yelled.

"You can't keep me from talking to Draco! We all live together, and he's friendly! I am not in love with him, as you say, but I am being nice to him because he has changed!" Lizzie yelled back.

"He hasn't, he called Hermione a Mudblood! Lizzie, don't dare say I can't keep him away from you, I'll sure as hell try! No asshole is going to screw my sister around!" Harry shouted.

"Fine. Go screw your life up, and mess mine up as well. Harry, your the one that's changed. You've become such an asshole!" Lizzie stated before turning around and running away, tears streaming down her face.

Far away, a voice snickered. The twins were torn apart, and so far, their plan was working.

A/N: Ohhh, no! This is bad, this is very, very bad! Oh god, well, please tell me what you think! Lizzie


	30. Chapter 30

Hello Everyone,

Well, Lizzie's still mad at Harry for making her character cry, so no disclaimer skit unfortunetly. All I can say is that I am so very sorry for making you wait this long, and I do not own Harry Potter at all. Let the chapter commence. Lizzie.

Chapter 26 - Fallen Tears

Lizzie raced down the corridor, her face overcome with emotion, never looking back as she pushed past dozens of her fellow classmates on their way to their classes. Ignoring the shouts and questions from the bothered students, she lunged into the nearest girl's restroom. Once there, she descended to the floor and curled herself into a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Bad day, huh?" A voice asked.

"What?" She wondered aloud through her tears.

"I used to cry like that here too. Usually when the girls picked on my glasses and the way I looked. I know how it feels." The voice said, revealing itself to be a female ghost.

"Are..are you going to hurt me?" Lizzie suttered, not sure what to make of the girl.

"Do I look that violent? No." The ghost stated.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Lizzie then questioned.

"I was going to ask the same about you. I've been here for far too long. I pratically own this restroom. That's why they call it 'Moaning Myrtle's Place'. Oh, how I hate that they judge me." Myrtle sighed, floating to the ground to sit beside Lizzie.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I'll be going." Lizzie said quickly, trying her best to dry her tears.

"Don't. I could use the company, trust me. Anyways, I think you're the one that needs company more than I. What's wrong?" Myrtle asked, trying to put a hand around Lizzie's shoulder, only to have it sink through Lizzie's body.

"Oh, thanks, but I'm fine. I was just crying over my...my...brother!" Lizzie wailed, the tears starting up again.

"Shh. Calm down, girl. Tell Myrtle everything. Let me see if I can help." Myrtle offered, trying her best to comfort Lizzie.

Lizzie shook through her sobs as she began to reveal it all.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea where your sister is?"

Class had just begun; Harry had chosen a seat near the back next to Ron, so as not to get called on, had shot a rude gesture in Malfoy's direction, and suffered through Hermione's pre-class nerves before the bell had even rung. As soon as it did ring, McGonagall had taken roll to find his sister missing, a fact that he didn't want to address only to have his professor concerned about it immediently. What rotten luck he possesed.

"I'm sorry, m'am, but I'm not sure where she is." Harry answered innocently, trying not to picture his sister's tearful face.

"That is a big fat lie, Potter, and you know it!" Draco suddenly shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy, what an accusation! Explain yourself!" McGonagall ordered.

"I have absolutly no idea where my sister ran off to!" Harry shouted back at him.

"Oh, sure you don't know where she went." Draco sneered, "But you definetly know what caused her to leave!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Harry declared, folding his arms and sending Draco a look that said "Shut up, idiot!".

"Oh, yes you do. Don't deny it, Potter! We all _heard_ the two of you having a row outside the classroom not ten minutes before class even started!" Draco snorted.

"That's enough!" McGonagall ordered, frightening everyone in the room.

"Now, there is no time for any of this. We are in class, not a debate circle." McGonagall continued, taking the time to look both boys straight in the eye. "Since the both of you disrupted my class-"

"With the truth!" Draco interupted.

"Five points from Slytherin, Draco, do not let yourself lose anymore. Both of you interupted my class, and as such, the both of you will spend tonight in detention-"

"Professor, I can't, I have, er, something going on-" Harry tried.

"Potter, do I look like I care? Tonight, 7pm sharp, do not be late otherwise you stay longer. Now, onto the use of Transfiguration and its purposes-"

Harry was not longer listening and neither was Draco. Both were hiting the other with looks of pure disgust and hatred, it is curious how no one else noticed them.


	31. Update

Hey Guys!

Don't worry, I'm still alive :)

I just have end of year finals comming up next week, and ive been super busy this month studying like crazy! I'll post some more soon, say, next week, as soon as they end!

Sorry for the waiting!

Lizzie xoxox


	32. Chapter 27

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT ASSHOLE.''

Harry and Ron were both out of the classroom and out of anyone's earshot when Ron chose to announce his thoughts at the moment.

"I MEAN, WHY THE MOTHER HELL DID HE DO THAT? IS HE THAT GOD DARN THICK? YOU AND LIZZIE HAD JUST SAVED HIS ASS FROM SNAPE'S RATH EARLIER, AND THAT'S THE THANKS YOU GET?"

"Ron...I know, but you better stop shouting your mouth off, or we'll be docked points from some nosy teacher." Harry reminded him. "Although you make a good point, I can't help but think that Malfoy was right. I was a jerk to Lizzie, and I deserved every insult and accusation he had thrown at me."

"Now, don't go thinking that!" Ron said at once, patting Harry's back in an attempt to reassure his mate, "I would have done the same thing if Ginny had started to get the hots for Malfoy or any Slytherin. What Lizzie did was flirting with the ememy! It was a good thing that you tried to save her before things got worse?"

"Oh, so you think that just because Malfoy's in a different house, Lizzie can't like him? You, Ronald, are prejudice and rude. " Hermione accused, poping out from behind the two boys.

"AHHH! Omigosh, it's a younger version of my mother! Quick, Harry, give her some dirty dishes to wash!" Ron yelled teasingly, jumping behind Harry and pushing him forwards.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Hermione said sarcastically. "Let me know when you become a comedian, Ron."

"What's a com-end-i-on? Is that some sort of muggle animal? Oh, I hope its nice and cool." Ron replied.

"Where'd you come from?" Harry finally asked for both of them.

"Simple: I followed the echo of Ron's yelling. Just because you think you're alone doesn't give you full privacy, especially if you choose to yell.'' Hermione stated with a look at Ron, who shrugged apoligetically.

"Do you have any word on where Lizzie might be?" Harry added, worry etched in his voice.

"No, and I've come to tell you that I'm going to start looking for her in all the places you two can't search in. I think you two better look for her as well, Harry. The sonner we find her, the sooner we can fix the mess you two created." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Ron.

"Well, I'll help if you want." Ron said.

"Great! I'll start in the girls' dorm. You two search the Quidditch field. Oh, and Harry, don't forget your detention tonight!" Hermione said as she left, waving at the boys.

"God, how could I forget?" Harry moaned, "I'll never be able to find my sister, and even if I do, I have to go to McGonagal with Malfoy of all people and miss the one chance of making Lizzie and mine's lives better."

And with that, Harry fell to the floor.

A/N: What do you think Ron will tell Harry? Will Harry ever find Lizzie? Sorry for the long wait and short update! I'll be more frequent from now on! I promise!


	33. Chapter 28

A/N:

Ok, I am such an evil lazy person! I am so-oh god!

*ducks from things thrown at her*

I"m sorry, I"m sorry, I know I've been an idiot, but I promise you all now a chapter to make up for it!

*crowd thinks it over*

*more stuff is thrown*

Ow! Ow! Ok, I know I was evil! Just believe me when I say I DID NOT ABANDON THE STORY! AND I HAVE NO INTENTION TO!

Ok, enough of my lame old yip yap, let me finally give you all what you've been waiting for: a new chapter!

(here i am imagening that everyone remembers or has reviewed what happened last time. I'm a lazy behind, I know.)

"Harry, mate, I think your overeacting just a tad."

Harry pulled himself off the ground to aim a deathly glare at Ron's face.

"Well Mr. Hot-Shot, how do you suppose we fix today's problems?" Harry said sarcasitcally, his face scrunching into a look of fake wonder and content. "Use our wands to make them all go away? Tell a blasted teacher? Read Hermione's _12 pages of notes _she took in Potions?"

Ron gulped. He had never seen (or imagened him to be, when Ron had thought of him as The Boy Who Lived) Harry go this nuts. Stepping ever so slowly backward, he stuttered, "H-h-Harry, calm down for a second."

Somehow, Harry had overlooked Ron's suggestion.

"Oh, yes, 12 pages of notes on bezoars and polyjuice potions and all that crud's gonna magically help me find my sister and get out of a lame detention. I might as well ask the bloody wall to dance a jig!"

Students stared nervously at them as they passed as Harry droned on and on, but Ron took no notice. Something far more important had just occured.

Ron's brain had found something useful in Harry's rambling.

_Wait. Harry said Polyjuice potion, right? I remember Dad telling us years ago that in the times of war, the ministry had trouble finding Death Eaters because they used that stuff to disguise themselves...Wait: how could Harry know about Polyjuice potion? Percy said Hogwarts doesn't teach you about Polyjuice until 6th year...so how could Harry have found out about it? He and Lizzie livied with Muggles..._

"Hmm..." Ron thought, looking up to see Harry smacking himself with his copy of _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Harry!" Ron cried, racing to pull the book out of his mate's hands, but Harry wouldn't let go.

"Ron, I deserve this! I've lost my sister! I need to be punished!" Harry begged, clinging onto the book as if it were his lifeline.

"Harry, you're starting to make me wonder whether I should take to to Madame Pomfrey." Ron said as he sucessfully tugged the book out of Harry's grasp. Rasing it up high out of Harry's reach, he glanced at the small dent Harry's head had made with the book's cover. A lightbulb clicked.

_Hogwarts, A History...wait, wasn't Hermione reading that book while we were doing homework in the common room, waiting for Lizzie and Harry? Hold on...Hermione! Merlin's beard, am I that stupid? She must've somehow heard Snape mentioning Polyjuice, or she may have found out about it by other means! Wow...I actually found something out about Hermione! Score one for Ron Weasley!_

Ron came out of his thoughts just to hear Harry whimper, "I failed you, Mum and Dad. I'm so sorry."

"Harry, cheer up, mate, ok? I've brilliantly figured out that the Know-It-All has information that we need to help you get out of that detention." Ron declared proudly.

""What about my sister?"

"Well, she's number two on the list."

"Great to know you put punishment over my sister in terms of importance."

A/N: Well, there you have it! Another chapter! Ok, guys, Ron's not that evil, he's just trying to help in whatever way he can. And poor Harry. :( Till the next chapter, which will be soon!


End file.
